Merry XXXmas
by RositaLG
Summary: Another Christmas countdown of smut to keep us warm this holiday season. :) 25 words, 25 smutty oneshots. M alllll the way.
1. Amethyst

**A/N: It's ba-ack! What are the 25 days of Christmas without a little B&B smut every day? If you remember from last year's "Warm Reads for Cold Nights", my Twitter followers get to fight over who picks the word of the day for the first 24 days of Christmas. I pop in at a random part of the day and whoever answers first gets the win. (I'm RositaLG on Twitter if you would like to play) On the 25th, I pick the Christmas Day Special with whatever one of my favorite proclivities hasn't been chosen yet! Here's to the next 25 days being filled with just a little bit of naughty to go with your nice. I won't tell Santa if you don't. **

**OOOOO**

December 1st: Cindy_Sue chose the word "amethyst". (Last year she chose 'emerald'. Are you sensing a theme, dear readers?)

OOOOO

"Mmm. That one is lovely." Brennan said as she took a closer look, bending over and nearly spilling out of her dress. Booth took another long sip of his champagne. He silently thanked Hodgins and Angela for recommending that Brennan attend the opening of the gemstone exhibit at the Jeffersonian, if only for his view every time she bent over an exhibit case.

"What, the purple one?" Booth asked before glancing down at the gemstones from the other side of the display case.

"Amethyst." Brennan corrected as she stood up again. "Did you know that the ancient Greeks made drinking containers out of amethyst? They believed that it would protect them from becoming intoxicated."

"Really? How'd that work out for them?" He teased, his smile half-hidden behind the champagne glass he was about to drink from.

"About as well as you'd imagine." She smirked and moved on to the next display within the exhibit. Booth watched her go, still surprised by how breathtaking she was tonight. She moved with such a grace when she was dressed to the nines. Still, she had no idea the effect she was having on him. Her intelligent brain was too busy analyzing each jewel as if it held the clue to some long lost world. It only made him love her more.

Booth handed his empty champagne flute to a passing waiter and smiled as he remembered the last time she had captivated his attention in this room.

"Hey Bones." He whispered to her. "Come here." He led her over a few feet towards the center of the room. She looked at him strangely as she tried to figure out what he was doing. "Do you remember the last time we were standing here?" He asked her as he looked around. She did the same, trying to uncover what he was referencing. It dawned on her slowly.

"Anok." She nodded. "The bleeding heart. I remember." She smiled. "Why?"

"You solved a 3,000 year old case, completely changing world history as we know it, and yet the only thing I can remember about that night is that you almost kissed me." He recalled.

"What? No!" She whispered harshly, glancing around as she'd realized she wasn't as quiet as she would have liked. "You almost kissed me!" She accused. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"How about a redo?" He whispered, his mouth inches from her own. She leaned back defiantly.

"Admit that you almost kissed me first." She demanded.

"Oh, Bones. If I had a dollar for every time that I almost kissed you, we could buy all the jewelry in this room." He promised. She blushed a little, completely surprised by his statement.

"Really?" She inquired. Booth felt his heart stop at her innocent disbelief.

"Really." He promised sincerely as he leaned in and took _his_ chance to change history. Five years of missed opportunities fell into a singular kiss and when he finally pulled away, Brennan's blue eyes were dancing; swirling and unfocused as her hand rested lightly on his chest. She closed her eyes again and rested her forehead on his shoulder intimately, forgetting for a moment that they were still in public. He lifted her chin with his finger to look at her once more. He knew that look well. She had an idea.

"Come with me." She requested quietly as she took his hand. Booth followed silently, wondering where she could be taking him. They followed a dimly lit hallway and ended up on the back side of the lab. She nimbly entered a code into a pad beside the door and waited for the door to unlock. She pulled it open and led him past her office and into one of the exam rooms.

"Bones, what are we doing in here?" Booth asked. With her, you never knew what she had in store.

"I'm getting my redo." She said. "If you got yours, I want one too." She said simply. "It's only fair." Booth looked around the room, wondering what she could possibly be referencing.

"Wait…Christmas?" He realized. Now it was his turn to be incredulous about the effect _he_ had on _her_. Sure, he had been turned on in that moment but he had a beautiful woman on her knees undoing his belt buckle. She, on the other hand, had been tasked with collecting exploded Santa bits off of him, not exactly the stuff that got most women hot. Then again, she wasn't most women.

"I found undressing you to be extremely arousing." She began chewing on her bottom lip as he watched her relive the memory in her head. She came to her senses once again and motioned towards the table. "What do you think, Booth? Will I get the chance to finish what I started?" She asked with a downright filthy smirk.

Jesus, what had he done to trick this woman into being with him?

"I'm all yours." He said as he made his way slowly towards the table. She ran her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He slid his arms out of it and she folded it neatly and placed it on the table beside him. He watched as she practically licked her lips as she loosened his bowtie, unbuttoned his shirt and left him standing half-naked in front of her.

"Having fun?" He asked as she let herself run her hands over his shoulders. She nodded and slid down so that she was level with his belt buckle. "And this is the part where I started reciting Saints." Booth remembered as he tensed from the memory, even now. Brennan chuckled as she reached down and slipped off his shoes and socks, removed his pants and boxers and left him entirely naked before her.

"Hmm." She hummed as she took him in from her place on her knees. "You really are quite beautiful." She complimented. He bit back his argument that men couldn't be beautiful and changed the subject.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan." He said as he cleared his throat. "It's your redo. What happens next?"

"What do you think happens next?" She asked coyly as she slipped her hand around him and stroked him. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open. "I knew what you were thinking, why you needed to recite the Saints." She said as she stroked him again. "I was thinking it too." She promised. "Thinking of all the things I could do to get you to stumble over your list…" She wet her perfect lips in anticipation. Booth felt a shiver run down his spine and then only her warm, wet mouth encasing him.

God, she was good at this. She began to suck ever so lightly, teasing him. He wanted to rip the pins out of her perfectly coifed hair and bury his fingers in her brown locks, but a part of him was still conscious enough to realize that it would be hard to explain that to the rest of the gala. All of the blood in his body rushed south as her tongue had its way with him. He clasped onto the metal table behind him for support, unconsciously rocking his hips forward and pressing deeper into her mouth.

"Oh shit, Bones." He murmured as she began to suck harder, encouraged by his desperation but Booth wanted more of her, _all_ of her. He fought through his pleasure filled haze and pulled her up to face him. "Get undressed. Now." He commanded, unable to wait another second to be inside her. She looked surprised by his sudden desire to take control but she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, completely naked underneath.

"Better?" She asked. His eyes raked over her body, knowing he would never be able to see her in an evening gown ever again without wondering if she were naked underneath. He realized she was still waiting for her answer. His reply was a fierce kiss as he turned her around and pressed her against the table. She gasped in surprise but he swallowed the sound. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if they were made to do so and he buried himself within her silky walls.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he stilled and hid his face in the crook of her neck. The mad desire within his body recoiled momentarily as he focused on the feeling of her warm, welcoming body. Her fingers wove through his hair before she whispered his name. He pulled away to look into her eyes and he was met with the perfect mix of seduction and sweetness staring back at him. His heart melted at the intimacy while the rest of his body turned to spun steel, tightening under her now wandering hands.

When he couldn't resist temptation any longer, he began moving slowly, wanting her to feel as heady as he did in that moment. She rasped out a low moan.

"This is what you do to me, Bones." He confessed, his jaw clenched tight. "Then, now and always."

"Oh yes." She agreed. "Yes, yes, yes…" She murmured huskily. He reached between them to rub her clit and was rewarded with another gasp as she arched up into his touch. "Yes!" She cried as he stroked her faster. Her legs tightened their grip on his hips and he knew she was close. "Booth…oh…oh. Oh!" She bit down on her lip and exploded, clinging to him as she fell apart. Booth followed with a groan, holding her close as he trembled through the pleasurable aftershocks of their stolen moment.

When he felt it was safe to move, Booth kissed her temple and slipped out of her but Brennan snuggled into his chest, not wanting to be separated quite yet. He chuckled at the uncharacteristically needy action.

"Come on, we have to get dressed. The security guards will be coming by any minute now."

"Mmhm." She mumbled against his skin. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Carry me home?" She requested. Booth smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Sweatshirt

December 2nd: JMHaughey chose the word "sweatshirt". Also, I dedicate this one especially to her because she just created a beautiful little human and if anyone deserves some smutty good times, it's her. Lol.

Speaking of babies, this one takes place after Hole in the Heart and replaces The Change in the Game. If you're new around these parts, almost all of my smutty oneshots are divergent from canon unless stated otherwise. I like playing with moments that could have gone in another direction.

OOOOO

When Booth finally made it through the front door that night, Brennan was curled up and asleep on her couch, wearing a sweatshirt that Booth hadn't seen in years, despite the fact that it was his. He frowned as he tried to recall when he had seen it last or when he might have given it to her, but it had been too long and their past was too murky. It was anyone's guess. The sweatshirt was too big on her skinny frame but she looked adorable in it, although Booth was certain that she would lecture him on territorial male behaviors if he ever admitted it out loud. He sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Bones…" He murmured softly. "Hey, I'm home." She stirred a bit and he touched her arm. "Come to bed." He requested as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"What time is it?" She asked as she sat up.

"Late." He answered. "Nice sweatshirt." He said as he tugged on the sleeve playfully.

"It's yours." She replied.

"I know. How long have you had it?" He asked and she physically withdrew from him and crossed her arms. "Bones?" The longer she went without answering him, the more he was starting to get worried.

"Three years this month." She confessed quietly. Booth frowned. That was… precise. Brennan must have seen his look of confusion because she continued. "May 12th, 2008." She explained and suddenly Booth knew what she was referring to. "I needed something to wear after. There was so much blood, Booth. Angela thought that if I got cleaned up, got rid of the blood, it would make the waiting easier. She pulled this out of my backseat. You and I had gone running that weekend, do you remember?" She asked. He nodded, even though he didn't. "She knew it wasn't mine but she didn't say anything. I knew how much blood you had lost but I didn't say anything. We just stood in the hospital bathroom in silence. She undressed me and washed my arms and hands for me. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. I remember staring at the pink water swirling around the drain, watching it disappear, watching _you_ disappear."

"Bones…" Booth begged her stop. He didn't want to listen to this. He remembered sitting in a shirt soaked with her blood, refusing to take it off. He knew all too well what she meant and he hadn't had to watch her die in the process.

"And then she put the sweatshirt over my head and something changed." She admitted and she had his attention again. "I felt…comforted." She sighed, unhappy with her own description. "I felt warm again and I hadn't even realized I was cold. I could hear you telling me 'Would you just take the sweatshirt, Bones? I know you're cold so stop being stubborn and take the damn thing'." Booth chuckled at her impersonation of him, which was probably pretty accurate, even back then. "It was warm and smelled like you and I knew you couldn't be dead because I had your sweatshirt. It was yours and you would need it back."

"But you never gave it back." He pointed out.

"Well, I was mad at you." She explained.

"Yeah, that I remember." He winced. "So why wear it tonight?" He asked. She shrugged.

"With everything that has happened lately with Broadsky, with us, it was just on my mind tonight. You weren't here so…" Booth nodded, needing no further explanation.

"Well, I'm glad you have it." He said sincerely. Brennan glanced down at it thoughtfully before slipping it over her head.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him.

"No. You keep it. It's yours now." He said, refusing to accept it.

"No please, take it. I needed it in the past because it reminded me of you but now I have the real thing." She said. "So I don't need it anymore, right?" Booth looked at her, aware of what she was asking.

"No, you don't." He said as he took the sweatshirt from her, his heart strings tugging a little at the simple question.

"Good. Because I like the real thing better." She confessed as she ran her hand up his chest before leaning in and kissing him. Booth immediately ran his fingers through her hair and strengthened the kiss. A few weeks into their relationship and he still couldn't remember that he was allowed to kiss her whenever he wanted. He intended to correct that oversight. She pulled away for air and rested her forehead against his.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." He muttered. "I hope I don't. I want to feel this grateful for you, this amazed at us, for a long time." She moved so that she was sitting in his lap, straddling him, and he leaned back against the couch to get a good look at her.

"Thirty, or forty, or fifty years?" She asked, arching her eyebrow playfully.

"All of the above."

"Mmm, so greedy." She murmured before kissing him again. His hands wrapped around her hips and reached under her tank top, wanting to feel her skin under his hands. She let out a small purr of approval and he pulled it up and over her head. One sight of her pale, milky skin and he had to taste it. He started at her neck and worked his way down her collarbone, leaving wet kisses in his wake. Her uninhibited sighs and murmurs of pleasure were driving him wild. He loved hearing the effect he had on her and it turned him on to no end. He grabbed her by the ass and stood up, surprising her and causing her to squeal. She clung to him, laughing all the way, as he carried her into her bedroom.

He took a knee on the mattress and deposited her carefully on her bed before taking off his shirt. She smiled, knowing exactly where this was going, and finished undressing herself, kicking her remaining clothes off the bed and onto the floor. When they were both naked, he watched as she slid back and lay down on her pillows, waiting for him to join her but he took the chance to admire her stunning beauty.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He confessed as he lay down next to her. She wrapped his body around hers, pulling him over top of her like a blanket. "Your skin, your eyes, your lips…" He scattered kisses reverentially over each of them as he went. "Your brain, your heart, your soul…" He continued in between his worship. "There isn't a part of you that I don't love." He sucked a sweet nipple into his mouth and she whimpered, clutching her hands in his hair. He moved over to share his attention equally. "Tell me what you want, Bones." He murmured against her skin.

"Mmm…" She hummed as her fingers tightened in his hair. He could feel the echos of her moan rumble under his lips as he kissed her sternum. "Make love to me." She requested, her voice thick with desire as she wrapped a long leg around him. He placed his hand on her hip and caressed her thigh, stroking her smooth skin.

"All night long." He promised. He entered her slowly, relishing in the exquisite face she made as he stretched her out. Her nails dug into his back as she arched up into him and he knew that he would have marks there in the morning. They fell into a slow rhythm and stayed that way until Booth thought he would pass out from need. It was heady, this slow-building intensity, but it was impossible to keep up. Without a word, he moved her thigh from his waist to his shoulder, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, Jesus, you're so tight." Booth said as she squeezed him even stronger this way. She clutched the headboard behind her for purchase.

"Oh, yes…so deep." She moaned. "Take me." She mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence by this point. "Please." She begged.

"God, yes." He concurred, stroking into her even harder. She clenched around him, shuddering through a fast and intense orgasm that nearly brought him to his metaphoric knees. As soon as she came, he pounded into her warm, pliant body, unrestrained until he broke above her. He collapsed next to her on his stomach, his eyes closed as he tried to clear the buzzing in his head.

A low, naughty giggle emanated from her position next to him and broke through his haze. He opened one eye to find her propped up on her elbow and staring at him.

"So much better than a sweatshirt." She smirked as she kissed his shoulder blade affectionately before nipping at the skin there. He could tell that she wanted more but he could barely get up off the mattress at the moment.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?" He informed her.

"Mmm…It's not my fault that you're so irresistible. One taste and I'm insatiable for you." She said as she began planting warm kisses over his back. Her fingers trailed up and down his spine as she returned to look him in the eye. "Angela says it's because we're making up for lost time. I think it's just the effect you have on me." Booth grinned, even in his tired state.

"You love me." He smiled, giddy with the knowledge.

"I do." She admitted. "But you love me too."

"A lot." He added.

"Mm." She nodded once seriously before cracking a smile.

And suddenly, Booth wasn't so tired after all...


	3. Completion

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the follows! I appreciate them!**

December 3rd: Frankie707 chose the word "completion".

OOOOO

"Yes! Completion!" Booth yelled from the couch yet again.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all this afternoon because of Booth's incessant cheering. She understood that it was the championship but really, it wasn't even his team that was playing. Would it kill him to keep it down? She stared once more at the blinking cursor on her computer before shutting the lid and giving up entirely. She headed for his bedroom in the hopes of finding a quiet retreat and spotted an open drawer with a jersey peeking out over the top. She sighed at his untidiness and went to close the drawer but then she got an idea.

There was only one cure to silencing Booth and clearing up her writer's block at the same time.

OOOOO

Tiptoeing down the hall, she walked into the living room again, behind the couch.

"Do you want another beer?" Brennan asked sweetly, wanting his attention.

"Um, sure. Thanks Bones." He said without taking his eyes off the television. She nodded and headed for the fridge. She pulled a beer out and twisted the cap off for him and carried it back into the living room.

"Here you go." She smiled as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he reached behind him to take it from her. She nodded and headed back for the bedroom, this time in front of the couch. Booth's timing was perfect as he took a swing of his beer. One sight of her mile long bare legs and beer was spraying all over his coffee table. "Jesus, Bones." He muttered as he wiped his mouth. But his eyes hadn't left her body yet. "What the hell?"

"I'm bored. Writing didn't work so I think I'm going to go take a nap while you watch the game." She explained.

"In my jersey?" He questioned.

"It was hanging out of the dresser and it looked quite comfortable." She said as she held out her arms to show him the outfit. It barely covered her, the hemline skimming the top of her thigh, but she wasn't lying. It was extremely comfortable. "Do you mind?" She asked, as if that were the reason he was looking at her so strangely.

"No." He said a little too quickly. "A little warning would have been nice." He added to himself under his breath but Brennan caught it. She walked over towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Enjoy the rest of your game." She repeated as she sashayed back towards the bedroom. She made it all the way to his bed before she heard him groan loudly and turn off the TV. She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back, her legs daintily crossed at the ankles. She heard him walking down the hall and opened her eyes when she heard him stop in the doorway. "Yes?" She inquired.

"You understand that this is the biggest game of the year, right?" He clarified. She frowned and nodded.

"Yes, you were quite excited to see it."

"Only happens once a year."

"Mmhm." She nodded. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" He asked, cutting to the chase. She smirked and shook her head slowly. He closed his eyes.

"I didn't think so." He said as he walked towards the bed. "You're evil." He said as he sized her up.

"Who? Me?" She asked as she turned on her side to make room for him. The jersey rode up her hip ever so slightly and stole Booth's attention.

"Aren't you supposed to use your powers for good rather than evil?" He muttered as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Mmm, possibly. What are you going to do about it?" She asked, biting her lip. He climbed into bed and ran his hand up her bare thigh and cupped her hip.

"Right now? DVR the game while I fuck you senseless." He said bluntly, his frustration turning her on. "Does that work for you?" He asked as he rolled her underneath him. She didn't have time to answer as he shifted her hips and slid into her.

"Ohh." She gasped as he filled her. "Yes." She answered at last. He stroked long and hard into her, coating himself with her before finally speaking.

"Damn it, Bones. How are you so goddamn irresistible?" He groaned. "Six years of trying to ignore you, trying to get over you… It was impossible." He pounded into her with a ferocity that made her entire body vibrate. "Just once I'd like to be strong enough to say no to you, just to see how it feels." He stroked her hip bone with his fingers and she closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he sucked on her neck and she knew that she would have a mark there in the morning.

"Booth…" His name fell from her lips unfiltered at the possessive action. He moaned in response.

"Oh God, but Bones, you're worth all the trouble." He confessed as he reached under the jersey and thumbed her nipple. "You're so damn worth it." She cried out, unable to stand his relentless torture another second longer.

"Please." She begged, needing, wanting…something. He hissed as her nails clutched desperately into his back. He reached between them and fingered her clit and she exploded underneath him, her body wracked with the most intense pleasure. She panted, desperate for oxygen as she took in gulps of air.

When the world finally stopped spinning, she realized that he had come with her. She glanced over to his side of the bed, her eyelids heavy with exhausted bliss, and took him in. His arm was slung over his eyes and he was trying to gather his senses as well. She curled up next to him and kissed his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her closer to him.

"Worth it?" She wondered out loud.

"Always, you infuriating woman." He said with a shake of his head. "Only you…" He glanced down at her and stopped mid-sentence before lifting her chin. Judging by the look on his face, he was examining the mark he gave her earlier. "Oh Bones…" He murmured his apology.

"It will be gone by Monday." She knew. He kissed the spot gingerly.

"I don't know if it will." He cringed. "I honestly didn't mean to. You just make me so crazy sometimes."

"If you looked at your back, you'd know the feeling is mutual." She ran a hand up his arm to comfort him. He toyed with the sleeve of her jersey.

"You certainly don't fight fair. One sight of you in this thing and I was completely defenseless." He admitted. "But I will try to be nicer about my complete undoing in the future." He promised.

"I'll try to restrain myself from tempting you with sex during sports...even when I'm bored." She added. He chuckled.

"Sounds like a reasonable compromise." She nodded.

"You should go watch the rest of your game." She said, untangling herself from him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Take my nap." She said as she pulled the covers off his bed and snuggled in. He glanced towards the door and then glanced back at her. Her eyes were peeking out from the top of his comforter and he smiled at her.

"You know what? A nap sounds pretty good." He told her as he got out of bed.

"Really?" She questioned as she watched him put on his sweatpants. He nodded and pulled his side of the comforter down and crawled into bed. She waited until he was completely settled in, one arm wrapped casually around her, to finish her thought. "You're going to wait until I fall asleep and then put the TV on mute, aren't you." He smiled the smile of the guilty and held up the remote hidden in his hand. She nodded once in understanding and settled back into his chest. He kissed the top of her head gratefully and turned on the TV.


	4. Sunrise

December 4th: Sunnyamazing AKA lalaurala-bones chose the word "sunrise".

OOOOO

Brennan stirred awake, realizing pretty quickly that she was in a strange location. She glanced down at the sheets that weren't hers and quickly remembered that she was in Hawaii. She took a deep breath before looking at the clock, unsure if she even wanted to know the time. Sure enough, the sun wouldn't be rising for at least another hour. She silently cursed her brain for still being in the Eastern Time zone when her body wasn't. What was the point of being on vacation if you were in bed every night by seven?

She rolled over to watch Booth sleep, which was one of her favorite ways of killing time until it was an appropriate hour to get out of bed, but she was surprised to find the mattress cold. She sat up quickly, her sleep-addled brain immediately thinking the worst.

"Over here." He smiled from the other side of the room, utterly wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, giving her some time to calm her racing pulse.

"Waiting for you to wake up." He said simply. She sighed and fell back into bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You realize that by the time we finally adjust to this time zone, we're going to have to go back home." She muttered, annoyed with the world.

"Probably." He nodded. She groaned her discontent. "I'll tell you what, in the meantime, we'll order some breakfast and watch the sunrise. How does that sound?" He asked. She glanced over at him. He looked so eager to start his day, despite it still being dark out, that she couldn't help but indulge him.

"I suppose that sounds nice." She murmured as she sat up and stretched. He grinned, pleased with her answer and motioned for her to join him by the French doors that overlooked the ocean. She padded over to him and he met her with a kiss. She leaned against him and his strong arm slid easily around her waist, propping her up against him.

"Or, you could use me as a pillow and go back to sleep standing up." He suggested sarcastically.

"I'm not sleeping." She defended, despite her eyes being closed. "I'm just… leaning."

"Mmhm." He stated, entirely unconvinced. "Come on, sleepy head. I know what you need." He said as he opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She joined him out in the fresh air and looked out over the dark ocean. She could hear the faint roar of the waves and she leaned forward against the cement terrace. "You don't get that in DC." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place.

"No, you certainly don't." She agreed. "It's beautiful." She said quietly, listening to the waves. The stars were just beginning to fade and she looked up to try and find the moon. Booth took advantage of the opportunity and placed a kiss on her neck.

"You're beautiful." He murmured in her ear, sending a chill running over the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as he began to sway side to side. His hands rubbed the silk of her nightgown over her hips and she realized that it was inching up every time they moved. Her breath caught in her chest and she knew that she should stop him but something within her stayed silent. His hand crept down the top of her thigh before sliding its way back up the inside of her leg. Booth massaged her skin gently, teasing her and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. He sucked lightly on her ear as he slid a finger along her wet folds. She bit her lip and ran her hand over his on her hip. She intertwined their fingers and directed his hand towards her breast. His other fingers ran a tight circle around her clit before slipping inside her. She arched into his hand with a gasp.

"So wet and so warm." He whispered as he rubbed his fingers against her inner walls. "Jesus, you smell like heaven." He muttered against her hair. Her legs widened as she thrust against his fingers harder, riding his hand. She felt her impending orgasm building, coursing through her veins and rushing towards her core until she burst with desire. He held her tight as she quivered in his embrace and when she finally came down from her high, he withdrew his fingers from her and sucked them dry.

Brennan turned around to face him, a relaxed but satisfied smile on her face.

"Bed…" She whispered seductively, placing a hand on his chest and walking him backwards into the room.

"What about the sunrise?" He asked playfully, all too willing to do whatever she commanded at the moment.

"If it makes you feel better, you can face the window while I have my way with you." She offered as she pushed him down onto the bed.


	5. Toys

**A/N: I read a scene recently in "An Abundance of Katherines" by John Green that took place in a dark cave and was only dialogue. I thought it would be fun to try out. When Alanna gave me the prompt, I knew it would work for this. Feel free to hate it; I just thought it would be a fun change for me. ;)**

**OOOOO**

**December 5****th****: Alanna1231 chose the word "toys".**

**OOOOO**

"Ow! Son of a…"

"Booth?"

"Yeah. Just me. Stepping on something plastic. Go back to bed, Bones."

"Why are you…"

"Because Christine never picked up those tub toys before bed."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just turn on the lamp to avoid them?"

"Because I forgot that they were there. Scoot over. How do you always find your way to my side of the bed?"

"It's warm and I'm unconsciously seeking your body heat."

"Glad to know it has nothing to do with me."

"Are your feet okay?"

"They're fine."

"Next time, just turn on the light."

"I had the mistaken belief that I was capable of getting there and back quietly. You know, there was once a time in my life when I was the world's greatest sniper. Now I can't even walk to the bathroom in the middle of the night without waking up the entire house."

"…"

"Bones, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I can hear you thinking."

"No one can hear me think…Don't try to change the subject by saying something illogical that you know will distract me. You just had a milestone birthday. It's perfectly natural to be feeling useless or outdated…"

"Bones, I love my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, okay? And that includes shooting people through the head from long distances in inclement weather, alright? Now I'm sorry I woke you up but stop overworking that poor brain of yours and go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm a very light sleeper."

"I know you are."

"And now I'm wide awake."

"…"

"Booth?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"… Apparently not."

"If you're in the mood, we could…"

"…Ho-ly shit! Bones! Warn a man, will ya?"

"Is that a…Oh…hello."

"Hi."

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

"Plans change."

"Apparently so."

"…"

"Ohh, that feels good."

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Yeah. Wait, wait."

"Bones, what are you…? Oh God, yes. Don't move. This is... oh, this is so hot."

"Mmm, just like that. Keep going. Don't stop."

"Never…"

"Ohh…Harder."

"I love it when you're bossy."

"I'm not…oohhhh, Booth! More! Please!"

"So. Fucking. Bossy."

"Yes. Yes! Yes!"

"Come for me, Baby. Oh, you gotta come now, I can't..."

"Touch me!"

"Mmm, fuck, Bones…Oh shit…"

"Oh yes! Yes! YES! Ohhhh!"

"Bones!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh God… Oh… that was so good."

"…"

"Are you okay? Did you hurt your back?"

"Do I even… want to know… where you learned that?"

"One of Angela's magazines. Did you like it?"

"I'll tell you when my brain starts getting oxygen again."

"I'll take that as a yes. Mmm….What was that for?"

"I just love the way you taste."

"You're chemically predisposed to be attrac…Mmmm, Booth!"

"And I have proof that kissing you shuts you up. No squint speak after sex. I love the way _you _taste, Bones. Just you."

"I'm just…mmm. Oh, you're really good at that. What was I saying?"

"You were about to drift quietly off to sleep."

"No I…Oh. Right."

"…"

"Booth?"

"What?"

"I love the way _you_ taste as well."

"… Thanks, Bones."


	6. Tattoo

December 6th: Sunsetdreamer chose the word "tattoo". Again. ;) And I don't even care because I really like what appeared.

OOOOO

Brennan had been on her way to meet Booth for lunch.

He had texted her that morning to ask her if they could meet. He had a hunch regarding a past case and he wanted to run it past her to see if she could dig up anything from the old medical reports. She had texted back that she would meet him at the Hoover at noon.

She had thought it was just a typical day.

She should know by now that it is always the typical days that hurt you the most.

Why hadn't she called him back instead of texting? Why hadn't she taken the time to call him and listen to his voice?

She watched as another bleeding man was carried off towards a waiting ambulance. She should be helping, or trying to get help, but she couldn't. Not until she knew where he was.

When was the last time she had seen him in person? Yesterday. He had dropped her off at the lab after visiting the victim's family.

Would someone be visiting her later today?

She took a shaky breath as she scanned the crowd yet again, her eyes searching for that familiar gait, the bone structure she knew she could recognize in her sleep…

She had been standing just across the street, waiting for the light to change. The explosion had blown out the windows. She had turned towards the noise to find smoke pouring out of the window panes. Her brain counted the windows on autopilot and then recounted them again and again as she stood frozen in her place.

A bomb.

On the east side of the fourth floor of the Hoover building.

Booth's floor.

Booth's floor was burning.

OOOOO

Brennan pushed her way towards the cluster of FBI agents that were streaming out of the building, desperate to find him or at least someone she recognized. If Booth was okay, he would absolutely be directing others on how to proceed. He was a soldier. He was good in emergencies.

He was also brave in emergencies.

She choked back a sob. She would not cry. She had no facts.

_Don't you dare play the hero, Seeley Booth. Not today._

"Dr. Brennan!" She whipped around to see who was calling her name.

"Charlie!" She ran over to see him. "Have you seen Booth?" She asked before she even made it over to him. He shook his head.

"His office was untouched, but he wasn't there when we evac'ed." She exhaled, but only slightly at that news. "It was a small explosion in the bullpen. No fatalities."

His office had been unharmed.

But he hadn't been in his office.

"When was the last time you saw him?" She said as she tried speed dialing his number yet again, but the lines were all jammed.

"About ten." He said. "If he was injured and someone got him out before we evacuated, he'd be going to George Washington." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie." She said as she ran to the EMT station where ambulances were coming and going. One man seemed to be in charge of traffic and Brennan headed straight for him.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?" She requested as the man looked down at his notebook.

"Not on the list." He said as he went back to his business.

"Any John Does?" She asked, refusing to give up. "He's 6 feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, sharp jaw." She wracked her brain for distinguishing features. "He has a tattoo on each of his wrists…"

"Sorry, lady." He said as he motioned a gurney passed her.

"Bones!" She had never turned around so fast in her life as when she heard him call her name.

"Booth!" She ran as fast as she could through the crowd. He held open his arms and she launched herself into them, squeezing him as tightly as she could. Without a second thought, she kissed him with all she had. He kissed her back just as fiercely.

"I thought you were inside." She murmured as he touched her face.

"I was. I was in the archives looking for an old case file to show you. I left my phone on my desk." He said. "I was running late but I figured you would wait in my office. You're always early, Bones." He whispered hoarsely as his throat tightened. Unable to say any more, he tucked her under his chin and hugged her securely again. "God, I thought horrible things."

"Me too." She said, finally letting a few tears track down her cheek. She was too relieved to stop them. He wiped one away with his thumb and she fought the urge to kiss him again. One kiss was allowed every few years, but never more than one.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now." She assured him.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said protectively, despite the fact that it was his office that was currently on fire.

"We have to go back to the lab to get my car." She said. "Plus, they'll have heard about it by now and be worried." He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, refusing to let her out of his reach.

She didn't mind at all.

OOOOO

When they finally made it to the lab, Booth headed straight for Brennan's office to call Rebecca and Hank to tell them that he was okay while Angela pulled Brennan aside to hug her.

"I was so worried about you two." She said. "What happened?"

"I never made it there. Booth was in the basement looking for a case file. We found each other outside." Angela stared her down, knowing there was something else.

"Bren?"

"We kissed." She confessed quietly.

"What?!" Angela whispered harshly as she glanced around. She must have recognized the fear on Brennan's face because she pulled her close. "Life's too short, honey. Go home. Tell him how you feel. He feels the same way. Maybe this is a sign that enough is enough." Before Brennan could respond, Booth reappeared in Angela's office.

"Alright, that's all taken care of." He said as he joined the women again. "Cam says you're free to go." He told Brennan, who nodded and headed for the door.

"Hey, I'm glad that you two are both safe." She said sincerely as she watched Booth put his hand on the small of Brennan's back.

"Me too." Booth replied.

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan nodded as she was escorted out the door.

OOOOO

Brennan insisted on driving Booth home. He needed to be there in case someone called to check on him and without his cell phone, he would scare people if he were out of touch for too long. He couldn't argue that a shower sounded nice but he wanted her to come up with him and he didn't care if that sounded needy. Either one of them could have died today. He had the right to be needy.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." He informed her. "Help yourself to anything you want. I recommend the scotch but only if you promise to save me some."

"Go." She said. "I'll answer the phone if it rings." He fought the urge to kiss her again and hurried off to the shower.

OOOOO

The steam, and Brennan's presence in the next room, relieved the stress still locked in his muscles and he finally let himself relax. Tomorrow, he would go to work, collect his phone and things would begin returning to normal. He closed his eyes as he recalled seeing her across the plaza, frantically looking for him. He had been just as frantic. The relief that had washed over him was unparalleled to anything he had ever felt before. The only thing he had wanted to do was hold her, and hold her he did.

And kiss her.

He could never forget their kisses, the way she tasted, the way her hands always clung to his collar but somehow, he always forgot that she always kissed him with all that she had. She never left a kiss unfinished, even when it was forced upon them by mistletoe.

He turned off the water, not wanting to think about it anymore. She was still here and he had to at least pretend like he could control himself around her. He toweled off and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed into the living room but she wasn't there. He saw her in the kitchen but he stopped as he watched her shoulders tense. She clutched the counter as if she were in pain and Booth knew what was about to happen. He only got a step before a sob broke out. She hung her head and her hands came up to cover her eyes. He hurried towards her and touched her shoulder, wanting her to know that he was there for her. At his touch, she immediately turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Shh…" He said as he stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm right here." He said as he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

"I'm not crying about me." She sniffed. "Being here, surrounded by your things, your life, I just…" Booth felt his heart jump back in his chest at her words. She was crying for him?

"Oh no, Baby, I'm fine. I'm fine. See?" He assured her, holding her out at arm's length so that she could see him. She nodded, but didn't stop crying so he pulled her back in for another hug.

"We're out of chances." She mumbled against his shirt and Booth furrowed his eyebrows. She pulled back to look at him. "Shootings, serial killers, brain tumors, bombs…I can't…I can't." She cried harder.

"Bones, you have to breath." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Breathe." He commanded. She took one long breath. "There you go." He encouraged as she took another and another until she was no longer panicking.

"Booth?"She looked up at him with her big, watery eyes. "I love you." She said quietly. "And not in the atta boy kind of way." She clarified. Booth couldn't move. Before he could gain his bearings, she was talking again. "Every time, every time, that I almost lose you, I think 'Tell him' but something always gets in the way. I don't know what it is." She shrugged as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "But someday, you're not going to be in the basement, or reaching for a glass, and I need you to know how I feel before that day happens." Now it was Booth's turn to stop breathing. He took a deep breath, forgetting that he hadn't inhaled in a while and he stared at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then she nodded. "I'm in love with you." She shrugged, unable to say it any other way. "You don't have to feel the same way, you don't even have to say anything, I just...I can't let another second go by without saying it."

Before he knew what was happening, his arms were wrapping around her and his mouth was slanting over hers and he was kissing her like his very life depended on it. She didn't resist, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up on her toes to meet him. He greedily held her close, wanting to drown out her sorrow with his love. Her hands found their way down his chest and then under his t-shirt and she tugged it over his head. He went back to kissing her and groped frantically at her skirt as he shoved it up around her hips. She took the new found freedom to wrap herself around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom.

His mouth never left hers as he lowered her onto the bed and began undressing her. He scattered kisses over her skin as he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her skirt off. She sat up and kissed him before removing the open blouse and her bra. Booth slid her panties off her, running his hands all over her in the process. When she was completely naked, she pressed him back onto the bed and pulled his sweats and boxers off, leaving him exposed to her. She ran a hand over his chest before dropping a shaky kiss on top of his scar, the one he had taken on her behalf. He closed his eyes and pulled her back up so that he could kiss her passionately once again. He rolled them under the sheets and covered her with his body. She looked so small underneath him. He placed a kiss to her hairline before dropping his forehead against hers. He knew what he needed to say before this continued any further.

"I love you so much, Bones." He backed up enough to look into her eyes, silently asking for her permission to show her. He heard a phrase echo in his memory before it left his lips. "Let me prove it to you." He added as he brushed her hair back on her head. Her eyes widened as she recognized the request and Booth's heart stopped. Her eyes searched his for a moment before a trembling hand cupped his face and she kissed him her answer. She wrapped her legs around his body, opening herself up to him. He kissed her as buried himself inside her and he was home.

He had never in his life felt so connected to one person as he began to move within her. His mouth strayed to her neck, kissing the pale flesh he found there. Her hands found his waist, caressing over the small of his back as she met him thrust for thrust. He kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single moment as they came together silently, burying their faces in the crooks of each other's necks. He kissed her as he came down, not wanting the intensely intimate moment to end.

OOOOO

When he finally slipped from her, the feeling of loss was immediate. She intertwined herself in his body, refusing to leave his side. Her head came to rest on his heart and he wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, taking solace in the knowledge that it was still going strong.

He was safe.

And therefore, so was she.


	7. Balloons

December 7th: Natesmama1128 chose the word "balloons".

OOOOO

Booth stepped out onto the patio to examine the circus that was the preparations of his daughter's fifth birthday party. Angela was setting up a crafts table and Christine was bouncing in between the table and the snacks that Brennan was setting up.

"Daddy!" He smiled as his favorite sound met his ears and he knelt down, ready for the full throttle, running leap that always followed it.

"How's my birthday girl?" He asked as she jumped up into his arms and he picked her up.

"Good! Aunt Ange brought REAL crafts! From her _studio_." She exclaimed. "And she decorated the WHOLE backyard with balloons and ribbons and stuff. Come see!" She said as she scrambled down out of his arms and tugged on his hand towards the back fence. Booth looked up to see the green balloons bouncing quietly along the fence. Suddenly, he was struck by a memory that he hadn't thought about in quite some time.

Another Kindergartener's birthday party, music floating through the air, green balloons dancing across the blue sky.

Witnessed through the scope of his rifle.

"Booth?" Brennan called to him. "Booth." He turned to glance over at his partner. "Is everything alright?" She asked, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." He said, putting a smile on his face as he looked down at his daughter. "Only happy thoughts on Birthday Day, right?"

"Right." Christine said as she ran back to check on the status of her craft table. He glanced back to smile at Brennan, but she was eyeing him as if she didn't believe him. Luckily for him, she didn't have time to ask any questions.

OOOOO

The party went off without a hitch. After some clean-up, dinner, and one more piece of cake, (surreptitiously split between the father and daughter when Mom wasn't looking) Booth carried an exhausted baby girl up to her bed. He tucked her in, said a prayer of thanks over her and headed back to his own bedroom. Brennan was undressing and she looked as tired as he felt.

"Big day." He said as he kissed her temple and headed for the dresser.

"Children's birthdays are only celebrated once a year for a reason." Brennan smiled as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." He murmured. "You only turn five once."

"I suppose that's true." She said as she watched him change. "You were very quiet today." She observed in her neutral anthropologist voice.

"You know me, Bones, I was just being sentimental." He said as he joined her in bed. "My baby girl's growing up."

"Five years goes by fast." She agreed as she kissed him goodnight.

OOOOO

_Booth watched as his daughter blew out the candles on her cake. Brennan was holding back her hair so that it wouldn't get covered in frosting or catch on fire. He clapped with pride as Christine blew them all out on the first try and he glanced at the equally proud Brennan who reached for a knife to cut the cake. He saw the flicker of a red laser splash across his partner's forehead but before he could register what the mark was, a bullet tore through her skull, blood splattering over the birthday cake as the knife fell from her hand. _

"Bones!" He screamed as he sat up in bed.

"Booth? Booth, it's okay. I'm right here." She promised softly. He stared at her, realizing it was a dream and catching his breath. She reached out her hand and touched his fevered brow before something inside him snapped. He pulled her over towards him and kissed her, wanting to drown in her presence and forget his dream had ever occurred. His hands ran the length of her body and back again. She seemed to understand and she pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head, willing to be anything he needed in that moment. He buried himself inside her and took her hard, desperate to feel something other than his own guilt and terror. Her silky walls distracted him long enough to lose himself and she kissed him until he was blank, pulling the demons out of him with every touch.

He collapsed in her arms, her body still spasming around his as she held him tightly against her.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He muttered as he kissed her jaw bone. He hated using her like that but his desperation just got the better of him.

"Don't be." She said as she rubbed his lower back. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He shook his head. He wanted to forget he had even seen it. "I think you'd feel better if you did." She suggested.

"I just... I need a minute." He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Take your time." She said, letting him know that he wasn't alone. She turned the lamp on beside her bed and he crept to the bathroom to splash water on his face. His hands were shaking as he toweled them off and he took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom.

"Does this have to do with this afternoon?" She wanted to know.

"It was the green balloons." He said simply.

"I don't understand." She was going to make him say it.

"Do you remember when we first started working together and we caught the Charlie Kent case?" She thought hard to remember the name.

"The basketball player who was killed by friendly fire?" She recalled and he nodded.

"And I told you about the last assignment I was given as a sniper, the Serbian general?" He watched her put the pieces of that story together.

"Oh…Booth." She said, realizing instantly. "The birthday party?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I used them to spot, Bones. They told me exactly how the wind was blowing and then I used a 6 year old's birthday music to time the shot that killed his father." He shook his head, ashamed of his behavior.

"Why didn't you just say something?" She said, upset with his stubbornness. "We could have taken them down."

"The damage was already done." He said. "And what would we have told Christine? Sorry baby, your daddy murdered a man during his son's birthday party so now you can't have balloons?" He winced.

"Booth…" She scolded him for his way of seeing the situation.

"I can't stop thinking about what might have happened if the scene were reversed. What would have happened if they had come to my home and shot me in front of Christine? Who could do that and live with themselves?" He wondered as his throat swelled shut with emotion.

"Shh..." She pulled him tightly against her chest and held him there, stroking his hair like a small child. "You are not the bad guy here. You are, without a doubt, the most decent, fair, merciful man I have ever met." She informed him. "So yes, you killed a man, but only to save an entire city. It was a terrible action in a terrible situation, but you did it to save hundreds of innocent people. The fact that you feel so strongly about it proves your decency." She informed him.

"I hate this." He said and she drew his chin up to look at her. "Showing you the blood on my hands. I hate it. Once you know, it's all that you'll see. I can already guarantee that you are never going to look at a green balloon the same way again after this conversation tonight. I don't want my messy past seeping into our present."

"Booth, my past is far from perfect. I've even killed people. Does that stop you from loving me or our life together? Absolutely not. You love me unconditionally, right?" This time, she wanted him to say it.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Because we're partners, Booth and that means that we share everything, even the messy parts that we want to hide from." He looked down at his hands.

"You always were the smart one." He muttered, knowing she was right.

"Logic can be very persuasive." She said with a small smile.

"I'm learning that." He agreed.

"But you were the one who taught me that sometimes you need to put your brain on neutral and pop your heart into overdrive." She added, giving him his credit. "Your heart knows who you are, Booth. Although, not literally of course."

"Of course." He smiled, feeling better. "Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled at his sincere gratitude.

"You're very welcome."


	8. Tie

A/N: I usually get the word during the day from Twitter, I sit down after work and write for about 4 hours, and then post at 12:01 AM for that day's fic. Today, since I actually waited until morning to write, my muse completely ran away from me. This is way longer than I intended. Oh well. More fic for you!

PS: In today's head canon, the 100th ep turned out drastically different and Brennan said yes. This takes place a month later.

December 8th: Laffers18 chose the word "tie".

OOOOO

Booth fiddled with his tie one more time.

"Booth, stop it." Brennan chastised as she straightened the knot for him. "You need to relax. Everything is going to be fine." Booth took a long look at the woman in front of him as her fingers lingered on the silk for longer than necessary.

"You know I hate these things." He confessed.

"I know." She said as she brushed some imaginary debris off his shoulder.

"But the ironic thing is that I used to at least enjoy them a little because I got to spend an evening with you where we could get away with acting like a couple." Brennan smiled. "And now, because no one knows we're together yet, I have to pretend like we aren't a couple who is acting like a couple." He stated. "I don't know how to do that."

"It's not complicated. It's a cocktail party. We've been attending these for years. Just do what you always do when we're at work." She said. He nodded, knowing that it was what they had to do for the moment.

"Okay." He said, taking a deep breath. "Show time." He offered her his arm and she took it.

OOOOO

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced up into the bathroom mirror to fix her makeup. The night was going well. Booth had been charming and his usual charismatic self with the donors, never once revealing how much he must despise their topics of conversation. He was polite and patient and she had never loved him more for it. She made a mental note of making sure she rewarded him heavily when they got home.

Home.

An uninvited grin graced her lips with just the thought. They had been together for a little over a month but there was something about knowing that she would come home to find him cooking in her apartment, or that she had a drawer of things at his place that made her want to actually go home at the end of the day.

It was fun, this thing that they were doing, not the terrifying situation she had built up in her head. But she knew that it was fun because it was a secret, because it was between them and only theirs. They hadn't had to deal with the realities that their relationship would inevitably lay on them: the ethical issues with their jobs, the gossip of their friends and the press, not to mention the criminals that they were fighting every day who would see their relationship as just one more weapon to use against them. The road ahead was laid with issues and they wanted to ignore them, if only for a little while.

When she returned to the table, Booth was gone. She sat down anyway and scanned the room for him. She found him on the dance floor, dancing with a beautiful, blonde woman. Before Brennan realized she was doing it, she was analyzing every move. His left hand was on her hip, his right holding her hand out as he danced her around the room. He looked happy with whatever they were discussing as he smiled a true Booth smile, not the one he had plastered on earlier for her benefit.

Brennan knew that he was simply doing what she had asked him to do. Still, when she had said that it wasn't complicated, she had been wrong. She couldn't have foreseen her own reaction: she was irrationally and unexpectedly jealous.

She took a deep breath and a long sip of her wine. If she ignored the scene, she might be able to forget it was happening.

"Dr. Brennan, you look lovely this evening." She turned to find Dr. Matthew Lucas, a colleague from the American University anthropology department.

"Matthew! I'm surprised to find you here." She said as she motioned for him to join her.

"I'm on the board, I'm trying to weasel money out of these people, the same as you." He said as he settled in. "Although, I'm sure that you are doing a far better job of it tonight than I am." She took the compliment for what it was and smiled politely. She took one more glance over at Booth, who was still dancing with his blonde and she turned to Matthew.

"I'm getting tired of donors and my partner has found his way to the dance floor. Would you care to dance?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask." He grinned as he held out his hand.

OOOOO

Booth had, for lack of a better term, scored the conversational jackpot with the woman at the bar. He had been simply looking for a scotch but the woman next to him had been secretly watching her cell phone. He had noticed and glanced over before pretending he hadn't.

"Capitols game." She said guiltily as she flashed the streaming video his way. He chuckled. "I'm just so bored."

"What's the score?" He asked.

"We're up one nothing." She said as she slid her phone back in her purse. "I'm Sarah." She said as she held out her hand.

"Seeley Booth." He said as he shook it.

"I take it you don't work for the museum, Seeley Booth." She said as she eyed him up and down.

"Yes and no. I'm FBI, homicide. My partner and her team are the Jeffersonian's medico-legal team. We solve murders when the victim is unidentifiable."

"Now that is the most interesting thing I have heard all night." She said. "So what, you guys are like Scully and Mulder but with dead bodies?"

"Pretty much." Booth smiled.

"Want to tell me about it over a dance?" She asked. Booth instinctively glanced over to the table where Brennan was still missing. They were under cover, he reminded himself. This would certainly seal the belief that he was still single. He pushed down the little voice in his heart that said no and let his brain take over. There was no harm in one dance.

"Um, sure."

OOOOO

Sarah laughed that laugh that meant she was interested and Booth sighed. He might have been too if he didn't have the love of his life sitting at a table on the other side of the Jeffersonian's Great hall. He glanced her way and saw her talking to a man who was sitting in his seat. He fought the uncomfortable feeling that fell into his gut and he turned his attention back to whatever Sarah had been talking about momentarily.

Logically, there was no reason to be jealous. She was just talking to another man. It was probably about work anyway. Booth tried to believe that until he saw them get up to dance out of the corner of his eye. He shoved the feeling of possessiveness down as best he could, but only a few bars in of watching them smiling and dancing, her arms wrapped around his chest and holding onto his shoulders like she always did with him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me for just a moment?" He asked the woman in front of him, not intending to return at all.

"Sure." She said sweetly. Booth nodded his appreciation and headed straight for door. He needed air. He needed to get a grip before he blew their cover. He made it outside to the gardens and he took a deep breath. What he wouldn't give to be able to just take off for a run and work the tension out of his muscles. He made it halfway through the garden when he suddenly recalled the last time he had paced here, a passionate scientist nipping at his heels, threatening him with impunity. He shook his head, shoved his hands in his pockets, and chuckled to himself at the memory.

"Booth?" He knew who it was, but his head just barely lifted to acknowledge her presence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some air." He explained.

"It must be hard, watching her dance with someone else." Cam said as she approached him.

"Yeah." He agreed, his voice trying to be non-committal.

"I know that last time you asked, I told you to be careful, but you really should say something. Tell her how you feel." She suggested. Booth wanted to blurt it all out, explain that she already knew but Cam was Brennan's boss and he didn't want to put her in the terrible situation of breaking up her own team.

"And then what?" He asked, hoping to feel her out. "Say we did get together. What would happen at work? You'd have to report us. The FBI would replace me and I'd be back working alone." Cam sighed.

"That was never an issue when we were together." She pointed out. "And you and I were far less worth the risk of losing our jobs." She added. Booth was just about to reply when another voice joined them in the garden.

"There you are." Brennan said from behind him. "You might have to carry me to bed tonight. Matthew cannot da…" Booth whipped around, revealing Cam standing on the other side of him and Brennan paused. "Oh. Hello." Cam turned to look at Booth before looking back at Brennan. A small smile broke out on her lips as she put the pieces together.

"I was never here." She said with a big grin as she kissed Booth's cheek, her silent congratulations. Booth had never been more grateful to her in his life. Brennan watched her leave before turning to look at Booth.

"She's not going to say anything." Booth promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, your dance partner ruined your shoes, huh?" He said as he examined her toes.

"He was quite inept." Brennan stated.

"Will you call me a caveman if I admit that I'm glad?" He asked her.

"You were jealous? Of Matthew?" She asked, finding that hard to believe.

"Incredibly jealous." He said. "I couldn't even watch you two dancing. I had to come out here to cool off before I punched the guy." Brennan smiled.

"I was jealous too." She confessed. "You looked like you were enjoying your time with…"

"Sarah." He filled in the blank. Brennan's nose crinkled at the name and Booth couldn't help but pull her into his embrace at the adorable look of disgust.

"I wanted to storm over and wrench the two of you apart." She said as her hands trailed up the lapels of his jacket. "I didn't even care what anyone else might have thought. She needed to know that you're taken." She whispered as she tugged him towards her by his tie to kiss him hungrily. If they had been alone, Booth would have lost all sense of control at her possessive words but instead, he pulled them apart.

"Public." He reminded her, his breathing labored from their kiss and his rapidly deteriorating self-control. Brennan immediately pulled away, aware of how many unspoken rules they were breaking.

"Take me home." She requested. "Now."

OOOOO

They made it as far as her elevator before kissing again, their hands wandering under jackets and over curves. As she stumbled towards her door, her keys were practically shaking with the pent up desire coursing through her body. Booth's hands roaming across her stomach as his erection pressed into her from behind didn't help. She managed to unlock the door and he pushed her forward into the apartment, nearly slamming the door behind them.

Booth finally kissed her without restraint and she sighed into his mouth at the release that enveloped them both. He spun her around and pushed her against the front door, desperate to have her then and there. She kicked off her heels and fumbled with his zipper as he pulled her underwear off her body. He tossed his jacket on the floor and hiked her dress up around her waist, holding her up by her thighs as he pressed her back against the door. He slid into her, both of them nearly completely dressed, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He forcefully thrust into her again. Her legs clutched around him tighter, desperate for the feeling of his skin against hers. They were restricted from sensation from the rest of their clothing but between them was only pure, wet, heat.

"You drive me crazy, Bones." He muttered against her neck as he thrust into her with abandon. "Can't even bother undressing before I need to take you."

"Yes…" She concurred as she felt the silk of his tie dangling against her exposed skin above her cocktail dress. Oh God, she needed to feel it between her breasts. She reached up and shoved the top of her dress down and leaned into him, letting his tie travel up and down the valley of her breasts with every thrust, the crisp cotton of his dress shirt brushing across her nipples. "Oh my God!" She cried, completely overcome with the erotic sensations. "Oh…yes! Oh!" She shattered completely against the door, her orgasm tearing through her like a bolt of lightning but leaving her body trembling like thunder. He kept his frantic pace, his mouth sucking on the skin of her neck before coming undone in her arms.

He pressed a hand against the door as she slipped down off his body, both of them feeling as light and hazy as the steam finally released from a pressure cooker. She found her footing but still required the door to remain upright. Booth pulled away, looking completely put together except for his messy tie and unzipped pants. She glanced down at her simple black dress, the top of which was still shoved around the bottom of her breasts and she tried to find the zipper. Once successful, it pooled around her feet as she finally was naked before him. She stepped out of it and pressed herself into Booth's clothed body, relishing again in the way his shirt and tie felt against her. She let out a small moan again as she realized that despite her mind blowing orgasm, she could easily have him all over again.

"The things you do to me." She murmured as she kissed his neck softly and loosened his tie. He didn't say anything, but he pulled away as she lifted the tie over his head. "I can't get enough of you." She purred huskily, the satisfied tone of her voice apparent as she began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, taking her own sweet time.

"You'll never have to." He replied. She looked up at him, surprised by his answer. "I'm all yours, Bones." He promised, a quiet certainty reflected in his gaze.

"Mine." She agreed as she kissed him.


	9. Luscious

December 9th: JazzyProz chose the word "luscious".

OOOOO

Booth knew he had a problem as soon as he watched her pop the first berry into her mouth absent-mindedly. His eyes darkened and he swallowed as he tried to go back to eating his breakfast. They were already showered, dressed, ready for work and letting himself slide down that hill would only result in starting all over and being incredibly late for work. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced over his mug at her as she reached down for a raspberry. She brought it to her lips and paused as something in the newspaper caught her eye. She held it there, unknowingly teasing him, before sliding it through her lips slowly and reaching down to turn the page of the paper.

How did she make everything look so damn sexy?

Absolutely nothing about her eating breakfast and reading the paper should turn him on but God, his engines were revving for her right now. She reached down and picked up a strawberry. He wanted to say something, wanted to look away, wanted to get up and stop the torture that was watching her drive him wild but the piece of him that was a masochist stayed exactly where he was, his eyes glued to her perfectly luscious lips. His heart stopped as he watched the berry intently, as if he would scare her off from eating it if he made any sudden movements. She bit into it slowly and Booth's fork clattered to his plate, unable to stand another second.

Brennan looked up at him in surprise at the sudden noise. When she realized how intently he was staring at her, she looked confused. He got up from the bar and trapped her between him and it.

"Booth…what's gotten into you?" She asked as she looked up at him with interest, knowing he was aroused but not understanding why.

"New plan." He started as he picked up a berry and held it out for her. "I'm going to be feeding you your breakfast this morning." He brought it to her lips and she took it from him. He nodded as he picked up another, teasing her with it before she sucked it into her mouth, her tongue brushing over his fingertips in the process. He closed his eyes and Brennan started catching on.

"What about this turns you on?" She asked softly, her voice low with want. He knew that there wasn't a scientific inquiry behind her question; she was only asking to drive him even crazier by forcing him to think about his new obsession, to name it. He swallowed as he reached for another berry.

"Your lips." He murmured as he ran a blackberry across her lower lip, teasing both her and him with it. "The way you slowly suck each berry into your mouth." He continued as he fed her the berry. Her tongue swiped at a bit of juice on her lips and Booth groaned. "And that…" He added. "Your tongue, sweet with juice as the flavor hits your taste buds." He ground into her ever so lightly, showing her what she did to him. "Do you taste as sweet?" He wondered out loud as he leaned over her and kissed her softly, toying with her tongue as he tasted her. She did. She tasted like berries and Bones.

Booth knew that they were going to be later to work than they originally planned.

Brennan reached down and unzipped his pants, not bothering with his belt at all. She released his strained erection and ran her hand loosely over it, her fingertips dancing over his skin. He hissed as he tried to thrust into her hands to no avail.

"Bones." He scolded, wanting her to stop teasing. "We don't have time for this." She pulled her hand away.

"Okay, if you'd prefer…" She said as she stood up.

"Not even funny." He begged as he pulled her back down to her knees. She grinned as she hovered over his erection before slowly letting her tongue dart out and swirl around his head. Booth groaned and she took him into her mouth as slowly as she could. Her hand revealed that she had taken a berry with her and he watched as she crushed it over his cock before sucking the juices off of him.

"Jesus…" He moaned as he thrust into her. He couldn't help but stare as he slipped in and out of her warm, tight mouth. "Fuck, Bones. You're gonna be the death of me." He moaned as he clutched the nape of her neck. She worked him over until he was shaking, unable to stand on his own and leaning all of his weight against the counter. She stood up and wiped her mouth daintily as she reached over and popped another berry in her mouth, just because she could. He looked her incredulously as he tried to find the strength to stand.

"You better hurry, Booth." She warned him. "We've only got ten minutes and I plan on coming before then whether you are there or not." She called from the stairs.


	10. Divergent

December 10th: BlindAssassin chose the word "divergent" and added an additional request for a setting of Season 2 if I would be so kind. Which I am. Lucky girl! So here is a Priest in the Churchyard tag for your reading pleasure, my dear.

OOOOO

"_Where is a guy, a normal guy, who believes in intuition and the soul, and good and evil…"_

"_And God."_

"_Yes and God too. Where's a guy who doesn't believe in all this arithmetic supposed to stand?" _

OOOOO

"_Observation isn't just seeing, Dr. Wyatt. It's experiencing. Ideally I'd prefer being inside Booth's head, you know, seeing and feeling things the way he does. Then maybe I'd understand."_

"_Be one with him." _

"_In a scientific sense."_

OOOOO

Booth picked up Brennan at the diner, ready to get to work on compiling their notes from the case.

"Hey, did Angela get her answers?" He asked with a smile as Brennan hopped into the SUV.

"She and Hodgins will not be moving in together. Dr. Wyatt is…very good." She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, after all, he resolved our issues." Booth pointed out.

"Mmhm." Brennan nodded and the pair fell silent as Booth drove them to the lab. There was something in her answer that tugged at the back of his mind but he knew that they had finally made up and he wasn't about to start analyzing again. It had caused too much drama the last time.

OOOOO

"Okay," Booth said, finally shifting on the couch and dropping his files. "Caroline can read over all of this but it looks strong to me, especially with the confession." He added as Brennan had a far off look in her eye. "Bones?"

"Hmm?" She asked, coming back to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. It wasn't like her to daydream.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said half-heartedly. That little voice in Booth's head told him he couldn't let it go so he stared at her, trying to read her mind. "You can try and read me all you want but I'm not going to change my answer." He stared again, knowing he at least had her uncomfortable before he leaned in, elbows on his knees and focused relentless attention directly on her. Finally, she stood up in a huff and Booth smiled, inwardly knowing he had won.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He asked again. She paused and looked over at him, arms crossed. Defensive, Booth noted, stealing Dr. Wyatt's observation from earlier that week.

"Did you really think that it was your fault that I didn't leave with Sully?" Her voice was confident but her face showed all of her insecurities with the question. Booth leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah, I mean, I wondered if maybe...our partnership, well, our work," he corrected to save face "was the reason you stayed behind." He admitted.

"Our work?" She clarified as if she were looking for another answer.

"Yeah, you know, what we do. I didn't want it to get in the way of your happiness if leaving was what you really wanted." Booth said. "Why?"

"Dr. Wyatt said that too." She looked as if she didn't quite believe the diagnosis. "He said I couldn't live a purposeless life. I needed this work." Booth let her work it out for herself as he watched her pace. "But he also said…." Booth sat up straighter on the couch.

"What did he say?" He asked. Brennan glanced back at him.

"He said that I wanted to 'be one' with you in the interrogation room" she frowned at the phrase, "learn how to see and feel like you do so that I could do it on my own, without you." She added quietly.

"Oh." Booth said, suddenly feeling replaceable.

"And I _am_ envious of your skills." She said as she sat down on the couch next to him again. "I don't know how you do it and that…that drives me crazy." She freely confessed. "But I've never come across any sort of talent that I couldn't learn without studying and certainly, if I wanted to dedicate my time to learning it, I could at least make progress on my own."

"I actually believe you could." Booth smiled. If anyone could learn how to have intuition, it was probably her.

"Our divergent talents aside, I said that I wanted to know what went on in your head. I wanted to know what _you specifically_ were seeing and feeling." She stated. "And that got me thinking, why you, you know? What was it about you that made me want to be inside your head?" Booth was interested in the answer to this question as well.

"Did you come up with an answer?" He found himself asking.

"You see the world in a unique way, Booth. Especially… in regards to me." She added reluctantly and Booth tilted his head, trying to see where she was going with this. "When everyone else looks at me, they see the cold scientist or the anti-social author, but when you look at me, you make me feel like maybe you actually see _me_." Booth felt his heart swell at the simple idea and he reached out for her hand instinctively.

"I do see you." He reassured her.

"How?" She asked. He shrugged, unable to answer her. "No one has ever seen me before. Only you can just waltz through all the barriers as if they never even existed or sit down for a drink like you own the place." Booth chuckled. "It makes me feel exposed but also more…normal?" She sighed, trying to find the words she wanted. "And I think the reason I want to know how you see things is so that I can understand how you see, and what you feel, about me." She said. "I would like to be able to see myself through your eyes."

"Oh Bones…" He said as he touched her face. "I see only good things." He promised. "And hey, you're the only person who has ever seen the real me too so that street? It goes both ways." She looked surprised.

"It does?"

"Oh yeah. Most people, they can be distracted by a charm smile or a compliment, not you. You see right through it and you read me like a book." He informed her. "It's disconcerting, actually, considering how bad you are at reading everyone else." He mused.

"You're different." She told him.

"So are you." He said. The moment enveloped them quietly, like smoke filtering under the door jam and neither one noticed until the room was hot and cloudy, making it hard to breathe.

"Booth?" She said quietly, wanting his attention despite the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I think…I think I stayed for you." She finally confessed, her pulse pounding through the pale skin of her wrist still resting in Booth's hand.

"I really wanted you to." He shared, never breaking their gaze. Her hand came up and found his neck as she pulled him forward and kissed him. Booth's mouth opened of its own free will, welcoming her gladly as he deepened the kiss. When breathing became an unsolicited necessity, Booth finally pulled away. Brennan's eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen and pink and God, he wanted nothing else than to taste her forever.

"I don't…" She said, trying to put a sentence together. Booth watched the wheels spinning wildly in her head. "I know what's at stake here." She murmured. "And I still don't want you to stop." Booth felt his erection grow harder at her words and he closed his eyes.

"Bones…"

"Tell me." She begged. "Show me how you feel. What do you see?" She asked him, her blue eyes tearing him apart at the seams.

He could not deny her.

"Oh baby, I see the bluest eyes I have ever known." He mumbled against her lips as she fell back onto the couch, willing him to slide over top of her. "I feel...mmm, there are no words." He argued as he kissed her neck. "The silkiest, creamiest skin I could ever imagine touching my lips. I want to devour you right here on this couch." He confessed.

"Yes." Brennan cried, her hands clutching the back of his shirt. "Do it. Please."

"Oh God, I want to." He said, something holding him back. He tried to focus on what was missing. "But I don't have any…" She shook her head, reading his mind.

"The pill." She informed him before kissing him hungrily. "Please, Booth. I need you now." She whimpered. He couldn't process how quickly the world was spinning out from underneath him but he didn't care. His hands moved on auto-pilot, working to undress her as his lips demanded a taste of each piece of flesh he revealed. Somehow they managed to undress each other while mostly staying horizontal on her couch.

"God, Bones, you're so gorgeous." He praised as he kissed her. "Absolutely stunning." She wrapped one of her elongated legs around his waist, leaving her luscious curves directly under his hand and he guided her towards him, pausing. He had to know, had to hear her say it. "There's no going back after this, Bones. I mean if you aren't okay with that, just say the words and we'll pretend like this never happened."

"I ran away, three years ago." She reminded him. "I wasn't ready for this then but I think I'm ready now." She confessed. Booth's heart overflowed as he bit back the word she was looking for: love. This was love, he wanted to tell her but he didn't know if it was, at least not for her. He couldn't feel it for her or be inside her brain, but he could show her how he felt, just like she'd requested. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before gliding his way into her.

And then he was in heaven.

"Bones…" he murmured, unable to form a coherent thought as he began stroking her perfect sleek, wet walls. "Oh, god. You're perfect…"

"Mmm, Booth…" She murmured, her voice dripping with the ecstasy he was stirring inside her and he knew he'd never hear his last name the same way again.

"Tell me what you want." He begged, wanting to make this just as good for her as it was for him.

"You." She replied. "Just you." Her nails bit into his shoulder as her hips rocked off the couch with every thrust. He moved faster, driven by her words, and she came biting her lip, stifling her screams into quiet moans that reverberated down their bodies and sent him spiraling through his orgasm.

He collapsed on her chest and she kissed his temple, brushing his hair back as she peppered him with kisses. He looked up at her again, a slow, sleepy grin tugging at the corner of his mouth at her actions.

"Hi." She whispered, looking damn near shy.

"Hi." He murmured as he placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat. She let her head hang back, relishing in the sensation before sighing.

"We need to get dressed."

"Mm, so soon? I just got you naked." Booth grinned.

"I have glass windows." She reminded him. "And security guards." He started laughing, completely forgetting about that little detail. He kissed her shoulder as he reached over her to pick up their clothes off the floor.

"Wait…" He said as he held her shirt out of her reach. She looked at him, clearly not in the mood for games. "One more." He demanded as he leaned in and kissed her long and slow, ensuring that her toes were curling before breaking away. "There. Now it's yours." He said as he handed her clothes back to her. She took them on auto-pilot before coming to her senses.

"Get dressed." She commanded. "I want to get you home so we can try this experiment on an actual bed." He could only imagine…

"And in the shower?" He requested with a smile, dressing quickly.

"Mmm and the kitchen table." She purred, sounding like the pure personification of sex. He raised an eyebrow at the fantasy she must have already concocted before tonight.

"I'll drive." He said as he grabbed his keys. They both paused as they were both struck with the idea at the same time.

"The car." They agreed in unison as they headed out the door.


	11. London

December 11th: Spencersloane chose the word "London".

OOOOO

"Oh my God." Brennan muttered as she fell to the mattress. She tried to catch her breath, but she was giggling, which made it more difficult.

"I didn't think it was possible but are we getting better at this?" Booth said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"I think so." She sighed.

"God, at this rate, we'll never survive the year." He chuckled. Brennan turned to face him and smiled.

"Do you remember when we were in London?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

"Inspector Pritchard suggested that I should sleep with you. She said that sleeping with your partner was like climbing Mt. Everest. It had been done before but the experience was still breathtaking. She was very accurate." She grinned. Booth shook his head.

"I hate to break it to you Bones, but nothing about us has ever been done before." He promised.

"You think so?" She questioned as he rolled on top of her, trapping her against the mattress.

"I know so." He said as he kissed her jaw. She wanted to argue with him, but he was doing such nice things to her ear that she closed her eyes instead, happily letting him distract her.

"Mmm, that feels good." She murmured as her fingers intertwined with his messy brown locks.

"Tastes good too." He said as his tongue darted out to taste more of her. "I'm never going to get enough of you." He recognized. "I could have you naked in this bed for the rest of my life and never get bored." Brennan laughed out loud at that statement.

"You can't even be calm when you're sleeping." She said. "You would go stir-crazy within a day."

"Mm-mm." He shook his head. "So much to explore." He said as he traversed her skin. Brennan had to admit, the idea of keeping him in bed sounded appealing. She could do some exploring of her own.

"We should go somewhere…" She jumped as he hit a ticklish spot and he grinned in victory at the discovery. "Get away for the weekend. No phones, no murders…" She ran her hands over his bronze shoulders, unable to resist when they were right there. "Just a big beautiful bed and room service…"

"Bones? Take a vacation? I can't even comprehend what that would look like. Have you ever gone on a vacation that didn't involve work or dead bodies?" He asked. She looked at him blankly. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I could start." She offered. "You could teach me how." She suggested.

"Teach you how to go on a vacation?" Brennan froze, wondering if she had pushed further than he was ready to go. But instead, he looked up at her with eyes that stopped her heart. He looked like he thought that she was the most adorable creature on the planet and she was suddenly sheepish.

"I would like that." He said sweetly, aware of her nervousness at the proposition.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said as he moved back up her body to kiss her properly. Brennan felt light-headed and she wondered if their relationship would always feel this way or if this was just the honeymoon phase of two new lovers.

Was Booth right? Were they a unique couple, unlike all the others that had come before? Or were they just another pair of partners falling into bed with one another like Pritchard had believed her and Ian to be?

Could they be both?

Booth pulled away and she forced herself to change the subject in her own mind.

"So what's it going to take to get you to let me pay for this vacation?" She asked. He downright laughed in her face. "That's what I thought." She said.

"You can pay for half." He smiled.

"I can be very persuasive, Booth. When I set my mind to something, I always get what I want." She assured him. "Let's start with the first class airline tickets." She grinned as she shoved him onto his back. "What are they worth to you?" Booth looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm sure I'll let you know when you find it." He said, inviting her to rock his world all over again.

Oh Booth, she thought with a glint in her eye.

Challenge accepted.


	12. Muppet

December 12th: Seraphine96 chose the word "Muppet" and I laughed until I realized *I* was the one who had to think of a way to write the word muppet into a smut scene. Much thanks to Sunsetdreamer for listening to me vent and then laughing her ass off at my misery. You were helpful. No, really…

PS: We're halfway through this series already! Time flies...Thanks to those dedicated reviewers who manage to review every single night. You are epic forces of nature and my mornings are fabulous now because of you!

OOOOO

Brennan took one look at her daughter sleeping peacefully on the living room floor and tiptoed towards the DVD player.

"No." Booth whispered, his hand outstretched as if she were about to activate a bomb. "As soon as you turn it off, she's going to wake up."

"That's ridiculous." Brennan said.

"I know but I promise you it's true. Leave it running." He said quietly as he waved her over towards the kitchen. She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to risk it either. She left a Muppet singing on the screen as she tiptoed into the kitchen.

"You're sure she'll stay asleep with it on?" She asked quietly with another glance back towards the sleeping child on the floor.

"It's like a magic spell. She's out." He promised. Brennan smiled.

"So…should we check on the laundry?" She asked innocently. Booth's eyes lit up with surprise at her suggestion but he nodded. She took his hand and led him into the laundry room and shut the door.

"If we keep hiding in here for quickies, I'm never going to be able to look at laundry the same way again." He told her as he undressed.

"I'm not worried." She said honestly as she lost the rest of her clothes. He spun her around and placed her so that she was facing the washer. She giggled as he kissed her ear.

"God, you're so cute when you wear a ponytail, I could eat you up." He muttered against her neck.

"No time." She said wickedly. He groaned and she leaned back against him. He got the message and rubbed a long, rough finger over her slit.

"Ready already?" He asked her as he circled her clit.

"I'm always ready for you." She informed him. He rewarded her statement by pushing her forward so that her hands clutched top of the machine and slowly sliding into her.

"Holy shit." He muttered at the tight sensation.

"Oh yes…" She purred, unable to hold in her satisfaction. The vibration from the running washer teased her clit as he stroked headlong into her.

"Feel good?" He asked, knowing it damn well felt fantastic.

"So good…" She clenched around him.

"Damn it, Bones. You keep that up and this is going to be quick." He said as he thrust into her.

"Good. I want you hard and fast." She said as she clenched him tighter. "Deeper, Booth." She begged. He drove into her, massaging her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She exploded on a sharp exhale, surprised by how fast she came. He kept up his intensity, working her over through her orgasm and demanding another.

"Come again for me, baby." He requested as he pressed his face into her shoulder. "I know you can." He clenched his jaw as he tried to restrain himself.

"Booth…" She protested, unsure if she could give him what he wanted.

"I know how much you love it when I fuck you, don't you?" She closed her eyes, knowing full well that dirty talk got her off fast. "You love it when I have you bent over, driving into you." She whimpered as she felt herself building yet again.

"Take me…" She begged, her hands white knuckling the top of the washer. As if on cue, the washer hit spin cycle and began rumbling violently. "Yes! Yes!" She cried, her breasts rubbing enticingly against the machine as Booth shattered behind her. As he poured into her, she began to shake through her second orgasm. He held her tight until she was ready to be moved and then spun her around to face him. She pressed her sweaty forehead into his bare shoulder and he pulled her away so that he could kiss her.

"You're amazing, Bones." He told her with a sleepy smile.

"Wanna go fall asleep on the couch in front of the Muppets?" She asked him, trying to make it sound alluring. He chuckled and lifted her chin up towards him.

"Sounds perfect." He whispered before kissing her once again.


	13. Handcuffs

December 13th: ProfeJMarie chose the word "handcuffs" on behalf of Laffers18, who already had her turn. Gotta love the spirit of giving during the holidays!

OOOOO

"You scared me today." Booth said into Brennan's hair as he held her tight. He had managed to withhold his need to hug her until he got her home but now that they were alone, he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

"I didn't mean to." She said sincerely. "We had the opportunity and I had to take it."

"I know." Booth said with a sigh. "But when I walk into a room and you're in handcuffs with a gun pointed to your head, I'm going to protest, even when I know you're just the bait."

"I was safe. You were right outside the building." She reminded him.

"I've seen too many sure things go wrong." He said, still not comfortable with the memory.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" She asked, reading him a little too well for his liking. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The Kenton case." He said quietly. "Do you remember it?"

"Of course." She said.

"I found you bound and gagged, crying, scared out of your mind." He shook his head. "And I was so relieved to see you alive that I didn't even think about it until later." She tilted her head as he reached down for her wrists. "You were all dressed up, ready to go out on that date with that guy, I don't even remember his name, and you had these bruises, all around your wrists." He recalled as he traced a circle on her pale skin. "And it was such a contrast to how gorgeous you looked. I think that was the worst part of the case, seeing those bruises on your wrists."

"You were blown up. You broke two ribs, your clavicle…"

"Bones…" He shook his head. "Worst part of the case." He said definitively before he kissed the skin on her wrist. She watched the action carefully before sliding her arms up and around his neck. She kissed him and he felt the overwhelming sense of connection that lingered between them.

"I'm lucky to have you." She whispered as they leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm the lucky one." He said, knowing it was true. His hand found her neck and he lifted her chin up to kiss her again, this time not letting go of her until the back of her legs hit the mattress behind her. He stripped her slowly, taking his time and never letting her out of his touch. She followed suit, kissing her way across his chest before sprawling out in the middle of her bed. Booth felt his heart clench at the sight of her, willing and waiting to be had.

"God, I love you." He exhaled as he settled in between her thighs. "You're perfect." He commended with a kiss to her stomach.

"No one's perfect." She informed him.

"You are." He promised with a glance up towards her. "And perfect for me." He added as he worked his way down her belly to place an affectionate kiss on her hip bone. "And we're even more perfect together."

"More perfect than perfect?" She smiled. He nodded as his tongue drew a soft circle on her inner thigh, teasing her with what she wanted on her clit. She gave up their repartee as his tongue ran the length of her before sucking succulently on her clit. The moan that emanated from her body and the fingers that immediately pulled at his hair only encouraged him as he worked her over with his mouth.

"Booth…" She moaned as her hips left the mattress. He felt her shiver as goose bumps broke out over her flesh. His tongue impaled her tight pussy as his thumb rolled over her clit and he heard her indelicate pants and moans as she struggled to do anything but writhe underneath him. She came on his tongue, trickling over his taste buds as he lapped up every sweet drop.

When he moved back up her body, her arms were still flat against the mattress, completely spent. He smoothed her hair out of her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked with a smirk. She twisted a leg around his waist, gamely wanting more and he chuckled. "Alright then." He entered her slowly, her warm pliant flesh welcoming him and he groaned at the feeling. He rocked into her slowly, wanting to enjoy every second within her. Her hips rolled up to meet him and they locked in, moving in sync as they began creating a fire between them.

"Oh, you were right." The words fell from Brennan's lips like the sweetest honey. "So perfect together." She murmured. Booth kissed her as he began to pick up speed. He could feel the familiar tingling at the base of his spine and he knew that his impending pleasure would be mind-blowing but he wasn't ready yet. He reached out and clasped her hand in his, desperate for more of a connection with her. Brennan's eyes fluttered open, wanting to watch him and he knew that was what was missing.

"Keep them open." He begged as he locked eyes with her. She did and he lost himself in the twin oceans that were her eyes. She followed him, his name on her lips as she rode out her satisfaction to bliss.

He would never be able to wrap his mind around the chemistry that made them fit together like two puzzle pieces, but he was never more grateful that such a mystery existed as he was in these moments.


	14. Vicodin

A/N: December 14th: Farchester chose the word "Vicodin" and I knew exactly what snippet to pull from my notes folder. Yay! I'm always happy when Notes parts get put to good use, even after years of waiting. This takes place directly after the Sin in the Sisterhood. (Fair warning: this means Hannah makes an appearance for a few seconds.) I've always thought that it was the perfect time for Booth to make his move. He tells Cam that you can't let The One get away, he doesn't want to invite Hannah to drinks, he orders "The usual" and basically tells Brennan that they are going to be together forever and yet…HH still had to slaughter Booth's heart the hard way. Well no more. This ends now.

OOOOO

"Hello?" Brennan called out as she knocked on Booth's door. "Booth?"

"Yeah." She heard him moan. "In here." He called from the couch.

"Cam told me that your back was out. I stopped by to see if I could be of assistance." She said as she glanced around. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Hannah just went to get my prescription filled." He groaned as he tried to sit up to see her better.

"Booth! You shouldn't be taking pills. You have a notoriously low tolerance for pain medication." Brennan said truthfully.

"What?!" Booth said, outraged. "No I don't."

"Christmas 2005: we were stuck in the lab and you had a very interesting reaction to the anti-fungal medication. The last time you put out your back and the doctor gave you that Vicodin? You claimed that the furniture felt 'friendly'." She air quoted and Booth scoffed at the term. "And when you had your brain surgery, you were in a coma for four days because of your reaction to the anesthesia." Brennan pointed to each of her fingers as she ticked off all the times that she had seen Booth affected poorly by medicine. Booth closed his eyes.

"Okay! I get it." He said, holding up his hands. "But it's not like I've never seen you high either. What about you and Angela in the Meth-club case?" Booth pointed out.

"That was a total accident and anyone in our situation would have had a very similar reaction." Brennan justified her actions that night. "Now stand up so I can fix your back." She demanded.

"Easier said than done, Bones." Booth groaned as he reached out for a little help. Brennan assisted him in standing up.

"Is it in the same place it was before?" She asked as she felt her way down his spine.

"Oww…" Booth gasped as she hit the spot. "Okay, right there. You found it. Now make it go away." He grimaced, clearly in pain.

"It's your ribs again." She said, knowing his medical history a little too well. "Hold on," She wrapped her arms through his shoulders and placed her hands on the back of his head. With a quick snap, she adjusted him so that he was straight again. She released him and he turned around slowly, not wanting to move too much. He gave a lean and a twist, double checking that everything was in working order.

"You did it. Ha-ha! Look at that!" He said as he clapped his hands together and swiveled his neck back and forth. "You're a miracle worker, Bones." He said honestly as he gave her a hug.

"It wasn't a miracle Booth, it was simple anatomy." She told him, but she didn't mind the hug from a still shirtless Booth.

"Okay, but you're still my girl with the magic knuckles." He promised and she couldn't help the crooked grin that appeared at the old compliment. At the sound of the front door opening, they both quickly jumped apart and Booth headed straight for his t-shirt.

"Oh. Hello." Hannah said as she glanced over at her half-naked boyfriend standing with his partner. "Hey! You're standing!" She said surprised. "When I left you, you could barely move."

"Bones fixed me up." Booth said as he threw his t-shirt on. "Magic hands." He informed his girlfriend.

"Oh, so I guess you won't be needing these." She said as she held up the pharmacy bag.

"Not today." He said. "Bones here is better than pills any day." He said with a grin.

"If the pain comes back, please don't take anything until you call me first." Brennan requested. "As your medical proxy, I need to know if I'll be getting calls from the local authorities." Booth laughed at her teasing but Hannah didn't.

"Thanks, Bones. I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he gave her a wink.

"You manage just fine." She said a bit coolly as she took in Hannah still standing in the kitchen. Booth seemed to understand what was happening and he followed Brennan's gaze to Hannah, who even Brennan recognized was looking less than thrilled at the moment. "I'll leave you two alone but Booth, please be careful. The pills might make you feel better for the moment, but they really do a number on your head."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth replied and Brennan could hear something in his voice as well but she headed for the door, wanting to get out of the apartment as fast as she could. She wasn't sure what she had said that had upset Hannah but she hoped that it was only a temporary anger and not something that would make their relationship become uncomfortable in the future. Booth loved her and if things were awkward between them, it would hurt her relationship with Booth as well.

OOOOO

Brennan poured herself a glass of wine and was preparing to sit down and read over her students' latest assignment when a knock came at the door. She knew that knock; she had heard it thousands of times.

Just not lately.

"Come in!" She called out, giving him permission to enter. The door opened and he stepped into the apartment.

"Hey Bones." He said. She knew immediately that something was wrong and she stood up, waiting for an explanation. "I, um…I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I just…"

"No, no. Come in." She said, motioning him towards the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked as he sat down, her eyes searching his.

"Hannah and I broke up." He said in a daze and Brennan felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Her knees gave out as she sat down slowly next to him on the couch.

"What…what happened?" She asked, trying to find the words to speak.

"After you left, I just kept thinking about what you said about the pain pills: how they make me feel better in the moment but they mess with my brain." He started. "It dawned on me that maybe I was killing the pain of losing you with Hannah, which felt good, but only because I was numb and a bit delirious." He admitted. "And Hannah, well, she just kept thinking about how she was in a relationship with two people instead of one." He confessed. "And then we both stewed over it for a couple of hours and then we finally found a way to pick a fight and before I knew it, she was storming out and I wanted her to." He got a look of confusion on his face, as if he still couldn't believe it had actually happened and Brennan stayed absolutely still. "It was all a blur." He told her.

"I'm so sorry, Booth." She said quietly, feeling like this was all her fault. "I shouldn't have come over this afternoon. If I had any idea of what…"

"No." He said, cutting her off. "I'm glad that you did. Really. It was a good thing." He said. "Because the truth is, Bones, I haven't been entirely honest with you." She frowned. "Do you remember last week when you asked me what happened if you let the one you loved the most get away and I told you that that person wasn't going anywhere?" Her breath caught in her chest at his question. "Well, I let the one I loved the most get away." He informed her. "And now I'm wondering if I was right." He asked as he finally turned to look at her. "I'm wondering if she is still around."

"You mean me." She said knowingly.

"I mean you." He confirmed hesitantly. Brennan exhaled. "Look, Bones, when you told me that you loved me, I froze, okay? In that instant, all I could think of was that Hannah had moved all the way across the world to be with me and that must mean that it was love, right? I mean, you and I are so different and you had already broken my heart and I just, I needed to be with someone who would be there for me." He sighed. "So I did something stupid and I said that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize."

"I remember." She said, the pain of that moment still searing through her chest even now.

"But my heart, it wasn't satisfied with that answer." He confessed. "And last week, I had a conversation with Cam about not letting the love of your life get away and I had a passing thought that maybe… maybe I had let mine get away." He said reluctantly. Brennan bit her lip as her stomach turned over. She suddenly found herself very anxious but Booth continued unaffected by her nerves. "And then during the case, you and I, we were getting along so well and it felt like we were on the same page for the first time in a long time."

"We were." She agreed. She had enjoyed working with him on that case very much.

"Then afterwards, you asked me how we were supposed to know who we loved the most and I said 'You just know'." Booth paused, half-expecting her to run away at the phrase. "And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I thought 'That was stupid. Those are the words that got you in trouble last time!' but you didn't even flinch. They weren't a problem anymore. It was just the truth." He said with a shrug.

Brennan had felt the small flicker of hope in the air that night. Something had changed between them with his unspoken vow: the person you love the most wasn't going anywhere. _He_ wasn't going anywhere. They were the center and the center would hold.

"I'm still that guy, Bones. I just _know_. And even though I had a foolish way of trying to tell you the last time around, I know now that's never going to change." He informed her. "You're always going to be the one I love the most." He said simply.

Brennan felt her heart metaphorically melt at his words and her hands began to shake. She interlocked her fingers and placed them in her lap, not wanting Booth to notice.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything if you're not ready." He said. "Last time, I expected too much. I expected you to just fall into my arms and everything would be perfect but I don't want that anymore." He told her. "I want something real." At his words, something inside of Brennan clicked into place as if she had been waiting to hear those words from him for years and she hadn't even known it.

"What happened to 30, or 40, or 50 years?" She asked.

"I used to think that was the goal." He admitted. "But now I know that it's just the byproduct of something stronger." He reached out and placed a hand over her trembling hands. "Look Bones, I'm serious. I want this to be real or I don't want it at all. Think about it and when you know what you want, come find me." He said as he stood up, preparing to leave. Brennan looked up at him from her place on the couch, clearly confused.

"Wait. That's it?" She asked. "You just walk in here, tell me that you're in love with me and then you're gone?" Booth stared at her.

"I know you, Bones. You need time to process. I forgot that last time so I'm giving you the space to do it now." He said. "You know where to find me when you've made your decision."

"What if I don't want time and space?" She asked as she stood up to face him, pissed that he would assume what she wanted without even consulting her first. "What if all I really want is to kiss you until I can't breathe?" Booth's eyes dilated and she took a step forward. "What if I want nothing more than to peel your clothes off your body and make love to you over and over again?" She finally got close enough to nearly press her body against his and she stopped. It was up to him to take the last step. Her heart was racing as she wondered if he would do it but then, he reached out to hold her hips in his hand and he looked into her eyes. It looked like he half-expected her to disappear at his touch but when she didn't, he finally spoke.

"I'm willing to negotiate." He whispered before crashing his mouth against hers and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She didn't hesitate as she tugged his neck down hard, wanting to taste all of him, all at once, no matter how impossible it was to accomplish. She had waited so long for this moment that now that it was finally here, she felt the need to make up for every lost moment. She reached down and pulled on his t-shirt, signaling that she wanted him to remove it but his wandering hands weren't leaving her body long enough to make this a reality just yet. She reached for his belt instead and fumbled with the buckle as he sucked her lip into his mouth. She finally managed to open his fly and push his pants around his ankles and he let go of her long enough to kick them aside. He pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth glide and she felt herself grow wet at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest and shoulders.

Booth raised his hands from her waist, dragging her t-shirt up with them and she pulled it off. The yoga pants she was in dropped to her ankles and he sighed.

"Oh, Bones…" He murmured as he pulled her warm body against him. "You're beautiful." She flushed at his praise and he took her hand, leading her towards the bedroom. He lay her down on the mattress and she ran her hands over his pecs as he settled in above her.

"I want to touch every inch of you." She found herself confessing. Booth didn't think twice as he pinned her hands above her head, his own strong hands holding her still.

"I'd never survive it." He confessed. "My turn first." She nodded, liking the thought that she could get him off with just her hands on his flesh. He nestled his body between her open legs and she wrapped her legs around him. His lips traced her jaw and ear and she arched against him, subconsciously rubbing their hips together in a rhythm she knew he would respond to. Booth stayed on top of her, their hands stuck to the mattress. They both knew that she could wrestle free if she really wanted to but she let him lead, if only out of curiosity. His mouth found her clavicle before traversing the pale expanse of her skin. He kissed his way down the valley of her breasts, which were pointedly begging for attention, before laving at the taut peaks. He kept the pressure light, teasing her with his lack of pressure. Her clit throbbed for the same attention. Booth seemed to read her mind, one hand dropping down to her thigh and prying her clenched legs from his waist so that he could slide down her body and suck the throbbing bundle of flesh.

"Ohhhh…." She cried, unable to focus on anything but the idea that Booth, her Booth, was sending the most intense pleasure throughout her nervous system. She had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't just his talent that made it feel better than all the others before him. He pulled away and she unconsciously pouted.

"Another time." He promised as he kissed the corner of her frown. "But the first time I have to be inside of you."

"Yes." She murmured, her mind short-circuiting at the thought of being able to have him more than once. He kissed her as he entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She gasped in pleasure and tightened her grip on his back. "Booth…" She whispered in wonder at how perfect he felt inside her.

"Oh Bones…" He sounded like he was about to cry. "You're everything. How could I have ever doubted this?" He asked as he began to move inside her.

Brennan honestly thought she was going to die from pleasure. Every stroke lit her up from the inside out and her nerve endings fired at will. Her body seemed to be chanting his name and her lips began to echo the hymn.

"Booth, Booth, Booth." She moaned, keeping time with the rhythm that was going to both drown and release her all at the same time. The call and response of her name came from him as they fought to occupy the same space. She broke first, his love washing over her, wave after wave until she was unable to be anything other than his but he followed quickly, calling her name as he fell over the edge and into her arms.

They were left trembling in each other's embrace as they tried to process what they had just done. He placed a gentle kiss to her sweaty temple and rolled onto his back, pulling her over top of him. She placed kisses on his chest, unable to express how she felt any other way.

"Bones…" Booth eventually spoke, tugging on her elbow. "Look at me." He requested as she finally looked him in the eye. "We just did something life-altering. You gotta tell me what you're thinking."

Brennan didn't know what to think.

But one look in his eye and she knew what he really wanted to know: the answer to his earlier question.

"You were right." She finally replied. "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." She felt his pulse quicken under her hands and she grew brave. "I think I would wait an entire lifetime for you." She whispered.

And she _knew_ it was true.


	15. Ankle

December 15th: Threesquares chose the word "ankle".

OOOOO

"Parker will you get the door please?" Booth requested as he had a forensic anthropologist in his arms. Parker ran ahead and held the front door open, proud to be helping.

"Booth, I'm fine. Will you please just put me down?"

"The doctor said no putting weight on your left ankle and so you're not going to put any weight on it. End of story." He said as he sat her down on the couch. "Now. What do you need?" He asked as he looked around. "Laptop, food, water…"

"Booth, you're coming back in twenty minutes. I will be fine until then."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he handed her the nearest scientific journal. She sighed and gave him a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'm hovering. I get it." He put his hands up defensively. "Come on, Parker. Let's get you home before your mom freaks out."

"What if she does?"

"Then we'll blame it on Bones. Let's go." He said as he pushed his son out the front door. "Call me if you need anything." He said once more. "And don't you dare get up off the couch!" He added as he shut the door between them.

OOOOO

Booth returned from dropping Parker off and called Cam to tell her that Bones would not be at work the next day. His feisty scientist was hemming and hawing the entire time about how she was perfectly capable of doing her job from her chair but Cam agreed it was best for her to keep her ankle elevated and iced. He couldn't help but smile at the angry pout Brennan had on her face when he finally hung up the phone.

"I hate being outnumbered." She muttered, her arms crossed at her chest. He sat down next to her and placed her swollen ankle in his lap.

"Aw, come on Bones. If it were me, you would be forcing me to stay home too." He pointed out. "It's not good to work at less than 100% in our line of work. You know that." She still was not pleased. He chuckled and kissed her frown. "You know, you're awfully cute when you're angry." He commented.

"I don't like being helpless." She reminded him.

"You're the least helpless person I've ever met." He said, refusing to let her feel sorry for herself. "And I hate to break it to you, but you're only human. Sometimes we need a little help from others. You can't be in control all the time." She scowled at the thought and Booth pulled her closer. "Bones, you gotta stop pouting because all I want to do is suck that lip right into my mouth." He confessed. She looked up at him, surprised by his admission. He leaned forward and did just that, nibbling on her luscious lips and kissing her until he was warm from the inside out.

"Booth, my ankle…" She warned as he slid a hand up her thigh.

"Needs to stay elevated." He finished for her as he unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them and her undewear off of her carefully, not wanting to not move her swollen ankle. He then placed her wrapped ankle, ice and all, over his shoulder before doing the same with her good leg. Her knees rested comfortable on his shoulders as her legs trailed down his back, but stayed elevated.

"Have you done this before?" She asked, giving him a suspicious eye. He laughed and shook his head before rubbing her clit with his thumb. She melted at the action and the rest of her body slid down the couch until she was practically pressed against Booth's mouth. He ran his tongue up and down her inner thigh and she wiggled.

"No." He said, holding her hips still. "No moving." He plunged his tongue into her and she moaned but managed to stay still. "God, you always taste fucking unbelievable." He sighed before his tongue danced in and out of her again. She let out a whine as she began massaging her own breasts through her t-shirt.

"Booth…" She curved upwards to meet him. "More. I need more." She panted. He parted her slick folds with two fingers and began to tongue her clit, sending Brennan's hands flying in to grip his hair as she bucked into his mouth. "Ooohhhhh…." She purred. "Yes…yes! Don't stop!" She begged, as if he would. He could tell she was close so he wrapped his mouth around her swollen clit and began to suck, his tongue still toying with her all the while. Brennan came almost instantly and he licked at her greedily, lapping her up like the sweetest cream. He felt her tremble through the aftershocks of her orgasm before pulling away carefully. He wiped his mouth clean with the sleeve of his shirt before lifting the shirt up and tossing it aside on the living room floor.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She shook her head no as she pulled off her own shirt and bra and rubbed her aching breasts.

"Straddle me." She commanded. Booth looked at her, confused. "Straddle my chest. Now." A mental image began to form as he understood what she wanted to do to him. He didn't hesitate a second time as he placed his knees on either side of her chest. His hands came to rest on either side of her head, clinging to the arm of the couch for balance. Brennan didn't falter as she took him immediately into her mouth and sucked him hard.

"Holy shit, Bones." He said, nearly passing out from the savage way she was taking him. She took a long pull of him before massaging his balls in her hand. She licked her way around his head before repeating the process all over again and again. Booth knew just how quickly he was going to shatter and he white knuckled the couch as his hips twitched in desire.

"Fuck my mouth, Booth." She whispered as she ran her tongue up the length of him and began sucking yet again. As if she could control him with her words, his hips began to rock forward as he thrust into her. He glanced down at the sight of his hard as steel cock disappearing between her pretty pink lips and his hips sped up, his arousal completely out of control.

"Fuck, Bones." He cried as he rammed into her mouth again and again. She clutched the back of his thighs tightly, encouraging him and he exploded inside her. He quivered as he came down from his high.

"Jesus Christ, woman." He croaked as he extricated himself from her and collapsed into the nearest chair. "You're going to be the death of me." She propped herself up on her elbows to examine his remains.

"It's okay, Booth. You're only human." She smirked, throwing his words back at him. Booth glanced her way in disbelief.

She was proving a point?!

Even injured and immobile on the couch, she could still completely unravel him. He shook his tired head, realizing that he'd been had.

"You're in control, Bones." He promised her. "You will always be in control."

"Damn straight." She smiled proudly.


	16. Bound

December 18th: SomeoneTookMyName chose the word "bound".

Scene: Pretend that this happened in Blizzard instead of the "Talk". :)

OOOOO

"Okay, okay." Booth said as he tried to focus through his alcohol-induced haze. "Weirdest body you've ever found." He asked her. He watched as the wheels began turning in her head.

"Oh!" She said as she popped up, nearly falling out of the stadium seat. "That one that I never got to solve, with the hands and feet bound together behind its back!" He watched as she frowned. "I really wish that I could have solved that. It would have been very interesting."

"The one that got away." He smiled, knowing it would haunt her for the rest of her career.

"Okay, my turn." She thought hard. "What was the happiest case you ever solved?"

"That's easy. Finding you and Hodgins alive in that quarry." He answered before taking a sip of his beer.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Logic said that you weren't supposed to be alive, Bones. Every number, every rational thought, said that you should have died. But by the grace of God and some genius science, we managed to find you."

"Hodgins said that I had faith in you." She said quietly as she turned her beer bottle clockwise on the table. "I knew that you wouldn't give up on me." Her words seemed sad now that they were tinted with the events of their recent separation.

"Bones, no matter what has happened between us, I hope you know that I would move Heaven and Hell for you." He said.

"Heaven and Hell are imaginary so that doesn't really comfort me." Booth rolled his eyes. "But I understand the sentiment." She added with a facetious smile.

"Good. Because I would _do anything_ for you." He restated.

"You wouldn't get in a fight between me and Angela." She reminded him.

"Almost anything." He corrected. "Will you just take the compliment, Bones? Geez." He teased as he stood up and looked out the window.

"How's it look?"

"Pretty." He said honestly. "Come here." He said as he waved her into the living room and parted the curtain.

"Wow." She murmured. "It's not very often that you see most of DC without lights. It's so quiet." She realized.

"Is it weird that it makes me feel warm?" He asked.

"All the beer we just drank doesn't hurt." She grinned. He conceded her point and glanced at the clock.

"It's late." He commented.

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep." She said as she followed his gaze to the time on the wall.

"Parker's bed has clean sheets on it if you want to sleep there."

"Nah, the couch is fine." She said as she reached for the blanket over the top of the couch.

"Alright, let me get you a pillow." He said as he walked into his bedroom. He changed into sweats and grabbed a set for her in case she wanted to change. He lifted a pillow off his bed but by the time that he made it back to the living room, she was curled up and asleep on the couch, the blanket thrown over her haphazardly. He chuckled and lifted her head enough to place the pillow under her. He fixed the blanket over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Night Bones." He whispered.

OOOOO

Booth was a light sleeper. Sweets would probably attribute it to his abusive father coming home late at night but being a soldier didn't help matters any. When he heard the footsteps on the other side of his bedroom door, he immediately sat up and reached for his gun out of habit before remembering that Brennan was here. He got up quietly and opened his door. Brennan was inhaling deep breathes and pacing back and forth, her arms tightly folded across her chest as if she were trying to keep herself warm.

"Bones? What's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and he immediately froze, not wanting to startle her any more.

"I'm fine, Booth. I'm sorry I woke you. Please go back to sleep."

"You are not fine." He said as he crossed the room to wrap an arm around her and sit her down on the couch. "You're white as a sheet." He said as he touched her face. "What happened?"

"I just…I had a dream." She said simply.

"About what?" He asked.

"What would have happened if Hodgins and I hadn't… if you hadn't…" She didn't want to finish her sentence and that was okay with him. He hugged her tightly against his body.

"We did." He said. "You and Hodgins did, I did. We did." She buried her face in his chest as she started crying. "Oh baby." He murmured into her hair. "You're safe."

"I know." She sniffed. "You make me feel safe." She said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You always make me feel safe." She said as she began to get emotional again. One look at her crumpling face and he knew that she was still in love with him. Nothing had changed since her confession in the car those few short months ago. He took a chance and kissed her forehead as he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"You'll always be safe with me, Bones." He promised. "Always." She searched his eyes for a moment before leaning in and brushing her lips against his. His pulse began to race and he used his fingers to bring her chin back to him again, this time to kiss her properly. She tasted salty from her tears, but she also tasted like his missing piece, the thing that he had been running from and towards for years now. She tasted like home.

She wanted to be comforted and he wanted to comfort her, to take on her pain for her. She gave herself over to him, lifting her arms above her head and allowing him to remove her shirt. He did so carefully, as if she might break like a piece of glass under his touch. She fell against him, pressing herself into him as she kissed him once more. He stood up, lifting her with him and began to walk towards the bedroom. Her lips never left his as she kept herself glued to his chest. He laid her down on his bed where he had just been alone and she sighed against his mouth.

"Let me make love to you." He requested as he sat up. She nodded. He undressed her reverently, wanting to take his time crossing the line and commit her body to memory in case he was dreaming or it never happened again. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders and kissed him as if he were the oxygen she needed to breathe and he couldn't wait anymore. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and settled in between her thighs. She was so wet and swollen and he ran a finger over her sensitized flesh.

"Oh Bones…" He whispered, unaware that she was so ready. "You're practically shaking." She nodded as she arched against the mattress.

"These sheets smell like you." She purred into his ear. "The way they feel against my bare skin… I just…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Just being in his bed had her dripping to come. The thought struck him hard and something inside him broke wide open at her words. What was once protective and caring was now primal. He had to have her. He guided her hips to him and she licked her lips in anticipation. Booth realized he could do that for her so he leaned forward to suck on her lip, simultaneously rocking inside her. She nearly broke the skin on his back as her fingernails dug into his shoulder blade.

"Oh!" She cried, so he stilled for a moment inside her. "No! I… Move." She begged. "Please move." He began to stroke slowly inside of her but she swirled her hips faster, needing more. "Oh Booth," she moaned, encouraging him. "You're perfect inside me." Her incredulous tone transitioned to awe as he filled her over and over again. "Oh, you feel soo…Oh God, yes. Yes, Booth." She ardently met him thrust for thrust. She began to chant his name, over and over, and Booth thought he might shatter from just the sound of her desperation. She came hard, reeling as her orgasm tore through her and it triggered his own. He groaned her name as he emptied himself into her and she pumped him dry.

Booth collapsed beside her, unable to move for a few seconds as he tried desperately to catch his breath. She kissed his shoulder and his back and he chuckled in disbelief. "That was even better than we imagined it could be." He confessed. She nodded her agreement and he felt her nose brush against his arm before she placed a wet but reverent kiss on his bicep. He finally turned to look at her and her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen. "Oh Bones." He shook his head as he kissed her once more. "You're unbelievable."

"You too." She agreed. "That was…Despite my very large vocabulary, I don't have adequate words." He grinned at her squinty attempts to name the nameless and he turned over onto his side so that he could face her better.

"That was making love." He offered. "Two objects trying to occupy the same space." He reminded her of their conversation so many years ago. The look on her face was priceless as she recalled the memory.

"We got close." She answered and Booth nodded. "Just think of what we could do if we practiced. What did you say earlier? The way we throw ourselves into our work?" She bit her lip and he nodded as she insinuated a future filled with mind-blowing sex. Booth was certain that if he hadn't just unraveled in her arms, he would have been hard as steel after her statement. He reached out and ran a hand along her pale arm and she shivered under his touch. One breast peeked out of the sheets and he watched as her nipple puckered in the cold air.

"Well, Dr. Brennan. You love a good experiment." He teased as he pressed her onto her back. "Let's find out."


	17. Peach

December 17th: SarahInPrint chose the word "peach" on behalf of SomeOneTookMyName, who has been petitioning all of Twitter to get it chosen ever since the word "luscious" appeared in Chapter 9. She succeeded in her quest and is rewarded with all sorts of juicy smutty goodness. You may consider this a sequel to that episode.

OOOOO

"Okay. The child is down." Booth said as he appeared in the kitchen. "Whoa, what are we making?" He asked as he took in the peach she was coring.

"Dessert." She grinned saucily and Booth was instantly intrigued.

"Dirty dessert?" He inquired and she laughed at his hopeful face. Only he could pull off kink and childlike optimism at the same time.

"Possibly." She said as she put the peach in the microwave. When she had discovered that Booth liked to mix food and sex, she had done a little research. She hoped that he was in the mood to be adventurous because she was about to surprise him. She moved to the sink to wash her hands and Booth came up behind her, pressing himself into the curve of her ass.

"I like it when you're coy." He said as he kissed her neck playfully.

"You like me lots of ways." She reminded him.

"That is very true." He agreed. The microwave beeped and she turned around.

"Get undressed." She requested.

"What…here?" Booth looked at her blankly.

"Yes." She urged him on as she pulled the fruit out of the microwave. Booth sighed and began undressing. "When you're done, sit down on the chair." She said as she tested the temperature of the peach with her finger.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Remember when you fed me my breakfast?" She asked and she saw his eyes darken. She'd take that as a yes. "Well this is like that, but…juicier." She said darkly as she set the bowl onto the floor beside her. Booth looked down at the cored fruit before realization dawned in his eyes. She picked up the peach and slid it onto him and he hissed at the warm, wet flesh encasing him.

"Jesus Christ, Bones." He groaned as he looked down at the peach.

"How does it feel?" She asked as she stroked it up and down a few times. His eyes fluttered shut as his thighs parted.

"So good…" She smiled, proud that she had accurately guessed his satisfaction with this game.

"Booth?" She called his name, wanting his attention. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Watch this." She took him in her mouth, pushing the peach up and down to coincide with the movement of her mouth.

"Shit…." He practically shuddered as his hips arched forward.

"Mmm. You taste delicious." She hummed her approval as she licked the peach juice off his cock like a popsicle. She could feel Booth's eyes glued to her as she ate him and swirled the peach again, repeating the action until he was begging for release. His hands grasped the chair underneath him as his hips bucked uncontrollably.

"Bones, you gotta stop teasing me." He whimpered. She released him with a pop of her lips and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What do you want, Booth?" She asked, the look in his eyes practically feral.

"Suck me." He commanded and she felt herself get even wetter between her thighs.

"How?" She asked as she began moving the peach, toying with him.

"Hard. So fucking hard." He said as he began to lose it. She gladly took him between her lips once more and sucked every last ounce of will power out of him, reducing him to a trembling pile of flesh in her kitchen chair. She slid the peach off of him and licked him clean, wanting every last bit of the juice off his skin.

"Oh, Bones…" He murmured. "That was out of this world." His chest was heaving but he managed to sit up. "God, and you look halfway there yourself." He said as he ran a finger down her flushed neck. "Get undressed." He said. She quickly did as she was told, all too ready to ease the throbbing in her core. He stood up and reached for another peach off the cutting board, ripping it in half savagely with his hands. "I want you laid out on the kitchen table." She pushed the place mats to the floor and gamely hopped up on the table. "Lay down." Brennan did and she watched as Booth squeezed peach juice all over her breasts, down her stomach and over her thighs. Oh, it felt so good on her sensitized flesh and she fought the urge to rub herself in abandon. She raised her arms over her head as Booth slid her to the edge of the table and began licking the juice off her body.

"Oh my God…" She moaned as he greedily sucked an aching nipple into his mouth, tugging hard and cleaning her completely before moving on to the next breast. "Oh Booth…." She was vibrating with need and she didn't think she could be any wetter than she was in that moment. She felt the desire pooling between her thighs and she wondered if that was part of Booth's plan.

"Bones, you taste so sweet…" Booth praised as his tongue flickered inside her belly button, sending her arching off the table like she'd been shocked. He seemed to like that reaction because he teased the skin on her stomach with his tongue before doing it again.

"Booth!" She cried, unable to tolerate another second of his teasing.

"Can I make you come like this?" He wondered aloud, his voice thick with arousal at the thought.

Brennan was certain that he absolutely could.

When she didn't answer him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Bones…" He said as his eyes grew impossibly darker. He sucked the flesh above her hip bone as his fingers played with her nipples. The tug of desire filled her core and she mindlessly wondered if she could even last longer than one swipe across her clit. Booth finally was unable to resist the call of her thighs and he sat down in the chair at the end of the table and pulled himself in close to her core. He licked his way up her overheated flesh and she couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

"Booth, put your mouth on me." She begged as her shaking hand massaged her own breast. "Please! I can't…I need…" He took mercy on her and he squeezed the peach over her already drenched center. The sensation made her dizzy and she was certain that she would pass out. His tongue slowly ran along her flesh and she cried out. One taste of her and he couldn't help but want more and he speared his tongue into her, lapping up the sundry of juices. Brennan came hard and fast, spiraling through an intense orgasm that left her feeling boneless but Booth never stopped his relentless actions with his tongue. He pulled his mouth off of her and placed a hand on her stomach. She watched as slid two fingers into her core. She felt his fingertips massage her inner walls and the erotic mix of watching and feeling had her body beginning to react again.

"Oh God." She sobbed as her hips caught up to the rhythm his fingers were evoking within her.

"Come on, Bones. Give me more." He pushed his fingers deeper into her as he captured her clit in his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh…fuck." She clenched her legs around his torso as he worked her over. The sweet, heavenly actions of his mouth on her while his fingers were inside her sent her climbing higher and higher until there was nothing left to do but fall again. This time her orgasm was slow and extended, rippling over her body in long delicious waves that had her mewling in soft pants of pleasure. Booth finally slipped his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth as he hungrily finished the last remnants of her desire.

Brennan, on the other hand, was plastered to the kitchen table and was fairly certain that she would never be leaving this spot again.

"What I wouldn't give to have a picture of this sight." Booth smirked as he watched from his spot on the other side of the table. "I'd call it 'Bones undone on the kitchen table: Number 1'." She barely lifted her head up off the table to acknowledge his ridiculous statement.

"Number 1?" She asked. He nodded as he pulled her up into a sitting position and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Now that I've had you on the kitchen table, it's happening again." He assured her as he kissed her sweetly. "We're going to go through an entire produce section before I've had my fill of you this way." She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Only if you carry me to bed when it's over." She replied.

"Done." He said all too quickly. She laughed against his body and she shook her head.

She had created a monster.


	18. Inner tube

December 18th: Thorteso chose the word(s) "Inner tube". Also, I think the last chapter has had the best response. And by best response, I mean stunned silence, sputtering, and gulping. :D Well played, Someonetookmyname and SarahInPrint. Well. Played.

OOOOO

Brennan watched as Booth and the kids came traipsing over the hill to the car. Parker had two inner tubes around his arms and Booth was carrying Christine in one arm and a sled in the other. She had gone ahead to unlock the trunk and make room for everyone and now she was glad that she had. They made for quite a picture and she reached for her phone. She snapped the photo and smiled as she watched it appear on her screen.

Her three Booths.

"Mama!" Christine said excitedly at seeing her again, despite only being out of her sight for a few moments. She held out her arms, wanting to be held and wiggled out of Booth's grasp.

"I'll take her off your hands." She grinned as she took Christine. "Did you have fun sledding?" She asked her daughter as she set her down into her car seat and began buckling her in.

"Sedding!" She cried, knowing very few words but learning more daily. It was an exciting time to watch her little mind learn so much so quickly. Brennan smiled and kissed her cheek before shutting the door. "Parks!" She replied, naming her brother as he scrambled into the back seat.

"Yep, Parks." He replied. "Good job." He gave her a high five and she giggled.

"We got everything?" Booth asked his family.

"I think so." Brennan replied. He nodded and slammed the hatch closed. By the time they drove back in to the city and dropped Parker back at Rebecca's, Christine was fast asleep, snoring lightly in her car seat. Brennan carried her inside gently and placed her in her bed.

"She's gonna wake up at three." Booth groaned quietly as she reappeared in the hallway.

"Perhaps we should sleep now in case she does." Brennan said as she tiptoed down the hallway.

"Hey." He said as he spun her around. "First I have a question." He began and she looked up at him, curious at what he could want to know. "Did you wear this hat on purpose?" He asked as he pulled the gray hat off her head. She frowned.

"What do you mean on purpose?" She asked. Booth rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He said as he began to unbutton her winter coat. "I think that makes it worse." He said as he tossed it aside.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You were wearing that hat the day we were stuck in the elevator." He reminded her. "Do you remember?"

"It was a very memorable experience." She said. "But I do not remember wearing the hat."

"It makes your eyes turn gray." He informed her as he began peeling clothes off her body. "And I wanted to tell you so badly but we were trapped. There was nowhere to run if you had a bad reaction."

"I wouldn't have." She told him as she held up her arms for him to remove her shirt. "I like it when you compliment me." She said. "I always have."

"I didn't want to ruin anything. You were so nice that day: massaging my leg and being nice about my dad and driving me crazy with all your talk about sleeping with me." He said as he kissed her neck. "I couldn't touch you _and_ I couldn't tell you that your eyes were the perfect shade of gray. It was torture."

"It wasn't intentional." She replied.

"It never is. Like this afternoon." He admitted as he laid her down on the bed behind her. "Watching you sledding with Christine, both of you with matching rosy cheeks from laughing in the cold." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "You're such a good mother, and you're so naturally gorgeous and you just...You stop my heart, Bones." Brennan's heart had the opposite reaction at his words, overflowing with warm love for her partner. She kissed him hungrily, unable to remain passive any longer. She pulled his t-shirt off before rolling him onto his back and tugging at his belt. His hips left the mattress long enough to allow her to pull his jeans off and she climbed over top of him to kiss him.

"You torture me too." She murmured as she spread her desire over his erection. Booth cupped the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her as she lowered herself onto him. He sat up and used his free hand on her thigh as she began to move over top of him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she clung to his warm shoulders and rolled her hips over him again and again. She felt his thumb rubbing over her cheek, matching the rhythm of their bodies and she opened her eyes to look at him. They locked eyes and Brennan felt a bolt of awareness shoot throughout her body. He was staring at her with the utmost devotion and love and she shivered as she kissed him again, unable to keep her mouth off of his. She wanted to taste the connection between them, to silently tell him the unspeakable things he made her feel.

Brennan's eyes squeezed shut as the first wave of her orgasm crashed over her. She gasped as her body shook violently. The hand on her neck pulled her close as Booth buried his face against her shoulder and came with her. Brennan fell forward, pushing Booth back against the pillows on the bed. She snuggled into his chest and he sighed.

"What do you think, breaking the laws of physics?" He asked her opinion as he cradled her.

"I think we are getting very, very close." She answered honestly.

"What happens if we succeed? Scientifically, I mean."

"Who knows? It's never been done before."

"We're not going to end the world or anything are we?" He asked seriously.

"Would you care if we did?" She pointed out as she turned over onto her stomach to face him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. She grinned and propped herself up to kiss him. "I didn't think so."


	19. Apocalypse

December 19th: JSQ79 chose the word "apocalypse".

OOOOO

"What would you do if the world actually ended this week?" Booth asked playfully as he dried the dishes. Brennan rolled her eyes at the absurdity. "Hey, the Mayans said that it could happen. If you only had one week left to live before the apocalypse, what would you do with it?"

"I don't know." She said as she focused on the dish in front of her, scrubbing harder.

"Oh, come on Bones! Play with me." He grinned.

"But the world isn't going to end." She said.

"That's not the point."

"What _is_ the point?" She asked.

"It forces you to name your priorities, list off your goals. It's about perspective." He encouraged. She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone until she answered. She thought seriously about all her options before settling on one. She glanced over at him and continued her scrubbing.

"I guess I would ask you to marry me." She said simply. Booth dropped the cup in his hand on the counter. "You asked." She said. "That's what I would do." She paused as she set down her dish. "And I suppose if I would be willing to marry you if the world were ending, that means that I would have no qualms about getting married now." She mused. "I recognize the point of your game." She conceded.

"Bones…what did you just say?" He asked, unable to process what was happening.

"I would be open to the idea of marriage." She said definitively, as if the thought had just occurred to her. Booth froze for a moment before instinctively taking a step backwards, as if the physical distance could protect his heart from her statement.

"Bones..." He said warningly. "We've had this conversation before."

And they had.

It had been their worst fight since they had become a couple. Brennan had suggested just after Christine was born that it made legal sense to get married now that they had a child. She had never had a reason to get married, but that was a good enough one for her. Booth had refused and frankly, had been offended that she would rather get married for legal purposes than because of her love for him. All in all, they had learned that fighting on minimal sleep and with raging hormones had been a very bad idea.

"I know." Brennan said quietly. "It was terrible." She moved a step closer and he did her the courtesy of not backing away again, despite the fact that every atom in his body wanted to. "But I've thought about it since then and while the world won't actually end, my life eventually will and..."

"Whoa, Bones!" He cut her off at the sudden morose turn in the conversation. "Don't even put that out there!" He commanded sternly.

"And when that time comes," she spoke over him, wanting to stay rational, "I want you and Christine to know that I had given you everything I had to give."

"Bones, you have." He assured her. "We know that. Okay? We know."

"No." She said. "You don't because I haven't. At least not yet." She knew it was true. She looked down at her feet before continuing. "I don't like thinking about the end of the world because I know what it means to have the world, metaphorically at least, crumble around me. It's happened several times in a variety of ways." She added. Booth looked apologetic for even starting the conversation in the first place but she continued. "And when I look around at this life that you've built for us, I just...I want to hold on to it." She admitted quietly.

"It's not going anywhere." He promised as he grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"I know. But I want Christine to know that." She said as she unconsciously looked towards the baby monitor on the table. "I know before that you said you would never get married just because of a child." She started and Booth pulled away in preparation for whatever might come next. "But she's not the only reason, Booth." She assured him. "I want you to know that I have given you everything I have to give as well. I know how important it is to you that we get married…"

"Bones…"

"No, let me finish." She requested. "For me, I saw marriage as the loss of my independence, of my old life. Like I said earlier, I worked so hard for it."

"I know." Booth nodded.

"But what I didn't realize before was that it was already gone." She said. "I gave up my independence the moment we met. And since then, you have given me so much more in return. You gave me a life that I didn't even know that I wanted and now I want to do the same for you." Booth sighed at her words, knowing she meant them but also knowing what a huge sacrifice she would be making.

"And, and you're sure? Just like that?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm not scared anymore, Booth." She smiled. "You did that." He stared at her for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. She was seriously standing in front of him telling him what he had always wanted to hear. But he never, ever, thought that he actually would someday.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, her eyes frantically searching his for a sign of how he felt about it. Before she got her answer, Booth swept her up in his arms and kissed the hell out of her. "Is that a yes?" She pulled away, breathless. She needed to hear his answer out loud.

"Yes." He said definitively. "Always yes." She smiled as he kissed her again, this time running his hands across her back as he searched for the hem of her shirt.

"Mmm." She giggled as she helped him out by lifting her shirt off for him. "Ah! Booth!" She laughed as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards the staircase. "What about the dishes?" He didn't even bother deigning the question with a response as he carried her up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and slid her slowly down the front of his body. The friction felt wonderful but he wanted her naked. Yesterday.

He pulled at her clothes frantically and managed to remove them with her assistance. Once she was finally undressed, she began to undress him in turn and her lips found their way down his chest. By the time she got to his jeans, she unbuttoned his fly and dropped the pants around his ankles.

"Bones, get up here." He said as he tugged on her elbow. "I want to bury myself inside you." He confessed hoarsely. Her gorgeous blue eyes grew darker as she met him at eye level again. She raised her thigh to his waist and he took it slowly in hand as they tumbled onto the bed.

"Oh, you're so hot." He moaned as he pressed himself slowly into her molten core. His fiancé (holy fucking shit, his _**fiancé**_) writhed beneath him. "Bones…we're getting married." He whispered the sentence in her ear as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

"Yes…" She gasped as he hit a particularly erogenous zone. "Mine." She claimed as she ran her nails up and down his spine.

"Forever." He promised. He let out a hiss as she tightened her muscles around him, turning him inside out with pleasure. She let out a cry as her body became powerless to her own desire, giving herself entirely over to him. "Bones, Bones..." He chanted with each thrust as she fell apart in his arms. His spine tightened and he bit back a yell before emptying himself into her, his body helplessly out of control. He collapsed on top of her and she held him to her chest. Her fingers wove through his hair and he kissed the curve of her breast. He realized that her hands were trembling as she combed through his hair. Unable to tell why, he slid down her body a little further and looked up at her.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He inquired.

"Nothing." She shook her head, abating his fears. "I don't know." She said, feeling silly. "I didn't think that I would feel this way."

"Feel how?" He asked.

"Different." She acknowledged. "When you said forever, something changed." She paused and Booth felt his heart stop. "I mean, nothing has actually changed but it feels like it has."

"A good change?" He wondered.

"Yes." She nodded. "I feel…"

"Safe?" He answered for her before placing a kiss on her stomach. "Secure?" He asked before brushing his lips against her collar bone. "Loved?"

"Yes…" She sighed. "Very."

"Good. Because you are." He informed her. Her fingers danced across the back of his neck as he met her lips and he kissed her slowly.

"So are you." She replied as their foreheads touched.

"Trust me, Bones. I've never felt more loved in my life." He assured her.

And that was the truth.


	20. Birth Control

December 20th: CharlieOKelley chose the word(s) "Birth control". Not really smutty but muse wanted sweet.

OOOOO

"Mmm…Oh." Brennan giggled as Booth's hand trailed up the inside of her leg.

"Dad?!" Booth's hand fell away as he sighed and set his head down on her shoulder. A door slamming shut and Parker's footsteps partway up the stairs pushed the couple apart. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Be right down!" Booth called back. He turned to his partner. "It is one of life's greatest ironies that both of my kids are a product of a lack of birth control and yet, they somehow ended up becoming the birth control." He muttered. Brennan chuckled as she straightened her skirt.

"You love them." She reminded him as he headed for the door.

"I'll remember that the next time it's you getting called away." He flashed a smile as he headed down the steps to greet his son.

OOOOO

By the time Booth made it upstairs again, it was nearly eleven.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" He asked Brennan, who was reading something intently on her computer.

"Research." She muttered, her eyes never leaving the screen. He smiled at her dedication as he changed into his pajamas. "How was the basketball game?"

"Great. The Wizards actually won." He said.

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice that you are surprised by that statement." She said as she shut her laptop and set it to the side.

"They have a ten percent winning percentage." He informed her with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh." She half-cringed and half-smiled as he climbed into bed.

"How was your girl's night?" He asked.

"Very good. I gave Christine a bath, read her a story and she fell asleep around 8. I cleaned a little and got some work done."

"Aw. Who says the twos are terrible?" Booth smiled. Brennan watched him for a moment, trying to decide if she should speak. "What?" He asked, reading her whirling mind.

"You're just a good dad." She said with a shrug. He took the surprise compliment gratefully.

"Well, you're a good mom." He offered back.

"We make a very good team." She added.

"We always have." He agreed as he fluffed his pillow underneath his back and lay down. "This is no different."

"Booth?" He turned to look at her. "Do you want more kids?" He thought about her statement. Of course he had thought about having more kids with her, usually while doing math that made him feel really old.

"I'd be open to the idea." He supposed. "Why? Are you thinking about having more kids?"

"I'd like to have one more before I turn forty." She said. "I know it's riskier at my age but …"

"Bones, you are the healthiest person I know." He replied.

"We have the financial security and the room. Christine would be out of diapers by the time another child would be born." She argued logically and Booth inwardly smiled at her own security blanket of rationality. She must really want another kid if she was trying to prove that she should be allowed to have another.

"You want another baby." He smiled knowingly as he propped himself up against the headboard of the bed.

"Am I crazy?" She asked with a wince.

"No." He shook his head. "Come on, Christine is growing up. It's natural." He said. "I'm sure there's some sort of biological clock that is telling you that it's time to have another kid."

"What do you want?" She asked, seriously wanting his opinion. He sighed.

"I'd be 43 when this kid would be born." He said as he tallied up the numbers. "Almost 50 when it learns to ride a bike, over 60 when it graduates from high school." He groaned.

"Booth, that's what you're worried about? Your age?" She frowned, hearing this for the first time. She didn't understand his concerns.

"Bones, I was raised by my grandfather." He said. "I know what it's like to not be able to play football or baseball with him. I mean, Pops loved us and he did his best but there was a lot we couldn't do with him. I want to do things with my kids. And with the beating my body has taken already? Let's just say I'm running out of time to be the cool dad." He half-teased, trying to make light of his insecurities.

"You're forgetting one very special detail." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You are with a woman who brings out your competitive side." She reminded him as she straddled his lap. "And if you want to keep up with me, you're going to have to work extremely… hard." She finished with a saucy grin as she pressed herself into him and turned her hips slowly. "And when you start to break down, I'll be right there to give you a good ol' fashioned Thai massage." She promised as she ran her hand up his leg. He grabbed her wrist, holding her hand in the air before she could move any further.

"Promise?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. She nodded solemnly before biting back a grin. He thought about it for a few more seconds, considering his missed chances with both Parker and Christine as babies. "Yeah." He said. "Okay. Let's have another baby." She finally released her full smile, pleased that she had won him over. She kissed him and he could feel her joy bubbling up in her system. Excited for the fun giggly sex he had missed out on earlier, he flipped her over, trapping her underneath him.

"Mama?" Christine called out from her room. "Mama! I waked up!" The voice announced down the hallway. Brennan and Booth both glanced towards the door and sighed.

"See? Not so much fun when it's you." He pointed out as he rolled off of her. "And you want to add _another_ one to the mix?" He shook his head. "We're never going to have sex again."

"Mama?!"

"In our bed!" She answered, hoping Christine would come to them. Sure enough, her little feet came pattering down the hall and she pushed the door wide open.

"Hi!" Christine said, fully alert and wide awake. "We make pancakes?" She asked her parents expectedly. Booth laughed and shook his head at his daughter's assumption that it was morning. He reached out his arms and Christine ran into them as he pulled her into their bed and sat her between them.

"It's still night time, Christine. You need to go back to sleep." Brennan instructed.

"I did." She said, affronted that her mother hadn't realized that if sleeping was over, clearly it was time for pancakes. Booth raised his eyebrow at the Mini-Bones beside him and chuckled. He knew all too well from years of experience that there was no arguing with her. She had her facts, everyone else be damned. He turned over and placed an arm under his pillow as he curled up to sleep.

"Night girls." He said as he turned off his lamp, leaving them to sort it out on their own.


	21. Sunglasses

December 21st: Mariagalician chose the word "sunglasses" and I immediately had not only a mental image, but a plot! I love when that happens! PS: This one is dedicated to Apocalypse Survivors everywhere. I think we have another hour or so but you know...I have faith it will all work out. :D

OOOOO

It was the fedora that did her in.

The moment he had slid his fingers over the brim of the hat playfully, she had realized that the ground had shifted underneath her. The cool rationality of the lab and the comfortable conformity of the Hoover were now out the window and her heart leapt into her throat at the epiphany that they were now coloring outside the lines.

The swagger that Booth always hid behind the standard issue uniform of choice was allowed to fly free in Vegas and it was fun watching his playful side come out. He slipped easily into his character and she envied him for that. Maybe that was the reason Roxie appeared before Brennan even realized she was there. She had put on a dress that she would never wear at home, vamped up her hair and make-up, and let herself become Roxie, a girl befitting of Tony's swagger. Sure, Brennan might not be a perfect fit for Booth, but Tony and Roxie were made for one another and it wasn't by accident. They were the perfect(ly constructed) couple, everything that Brennan and Booth could never be.

Brennan had enjoyed playing Roxie to Booth's Tony but their case had quickly becoming even more complicated than they realized. Booth had been forced to fight last night and she knew exactly what kind of beating he had taken before she had helped him win. He had done it to solve the case, and that sort of dedication was why she loved being his partner, but her personal side hated seeing him hurt.

She knocked on his door, knowing that they had a few hours until their plane left, but wanting to check up on him. He answered the door wearing his sunglasses, green jacket and jeans. She looked him up and down, knowing he was trying to hide his injuries. She sighed as he silently gestured for her to come in.

"I would ask how you are feeling, but I imagine it isn't well." She said.

"I'm moving slow, but it's not so bad." He said. She looked at his sunglasses.

"Can I take a look?" She asked as she motioned to them. He nodded and she removed the glasses slowly. The intimate action left him staring at her and she met his gaze briefly before turning her attention to the cut above his eye. She brushed her fingertips over the bruised flesh lightly as she examined the gash and she could have sworn that he shivered at the action.

"How's it look, Doc?" He asked quietly in his Tony voice. It was low and deep and something within her curled at the sound.

"You certainly took a beating." She replied as she touched his other cheek. "How are your ribs? Any feel broken?" He shook his head. "Can I see?" She asked, wanting to check for herself. He hesitated briefly before sliding his jacket slowly off his shoulders and slipping his t-shirt off with a wince.

"Oh Booth." She murmured as she took a step closer. His entire torso was covered with bruises.

"It's not that bad." He promised. "Looks worse than it is." She took a step back and looked at him and then she saw it: the stiff upper lip of a boy who was all to use to taking hits without flinching. Her heart broke for him.

"You don't have to be brave for me, you know." She informed him as she expertly traced the bones in his rib cage with her fingers. He looked at her, surprised by her quiet statement. "When I look at you, I see _you_, Booth. Not the personas, or the addiction, or the boy with the broken past. You don't have to worry." She said as she looked up at him again. "I won't think less of you if I see your scars. Quite the opposite actually, they remind me how strong you really are."

"Bones…" He murmured, touched by her statement. His hand came up to rest on her arm in gratitude but Brennan felt another emotion course through her veins at his touch. She rocked up on her toes and kissed his cheek, purely to convey her affection for him, but Booth wanted more. He snagged her chin with his knuckle on her way back down and held her in front of his gaze. She must have given away something to him in her facial expressions because he smirked a little before leaning in and kissing her slowly.

Immediately, Brennan felt sparks fly between them and she recalled why their heads had spun the first time they had kissed; it had nothing to do with the amount of tequila they had consumed as she had previously thought. More than ever, she regretted getting into that taxi alone all those years ago.

Booth's hands found their way to the small of her back and she cursed the fact that she wasn't wearing one of her backless dresses she had worn that weekend. Her skin cried out in frustration that it was missing the opportunity to feel his rough, weathered hands and she pulled away, lifting her t-shirt off her body.

"Bones…" Booth's eyes dilated with desire at the sight of her. "This town, it does things to you." He tried to explain. "It makes you forget about consequences." He gulped as she began unbuttoning her own jeans and tried to focus on his point. "If that's what this is…just an opportunity away from the real world, I don't want it." He said seriously. Still, Brennan saw the fist clenching and unclenching at his side. She saw the way his erection grew at the sight of her standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. She saw through to the real him, just as she had told him she could earlier.

"Are you done?" She asked him. He nodded. "Good because we should have done this three years ago and I don't want to wait another second." She said as she closed the distance between them. For all his soapbox standing, he met her lips with a fierce kiss. His hands found their way to the back of her bra and he unhooked it before turning her around and pushing it off her shoulders. He kissed each shoulder blade and then trailed kisses up her spine to the soft, baby fine hairs at the nape of her neck. Her entire body broke out in goosebumps at the action and he smirked proudly against her neck. He pushed her hair to one shoulder and nibbled on her ear as his hands molded perfectly against her full breasts. Her nervous system went haywire at the action and she pressed herself into his erection, needed to rub against his body.

He turned her around to face him and weaved his fingers through her soft curls and kissed her again. "So soft…everywhere." He whispered in awe as he kissed her neck. Her mind went completely blank as his perfectly kissable lips did impossibly torturous things to her throat. Somehow, she felt the back of her knees hit the bed and she looked down in surprise. She sat down, taking advantage of her current height to kiss his bruises as she slowly dropped Booth's jeans and underwear around his ankles. He stepped out of them and she took his hands, wanting him to lie down first so he didn't hurt himself even more. He seemed to get the message and he gingerly lay down in bed. She slowly straddled him and kissed every single injury she could find, from his bloodied eyebrow to his bruised abs and back again. No wound was left uncared for. When she was satisfied, he pulled her down closer to him and kissed her the swell of her breasts before laving and sucking at her nipples. Desire pooled between her thighs and she tugged at her underwear and kicked them off so that she could finally feel him against her. She rubbed herself against him, coating him with her juices as she moved over him.

"Bones." He begged, his voice straining. He yearned to be inside her and she couldn't disagree. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders and lowered herself onto him in one long stroke, her pliant flesh giving way to his firm shaft. They both moaned with pleasure and Brennan began to move, her hips setting a rhythm that he gladly answered as his own hips thrust up into her from below. Booth's mouth found her shoulder and placed wet kisses over the pale skin and Brennan's breasts puckered in jealousy. She removed one hand from the mattress to rub her aching breast, but Booth refused to let her do all the work. He swatted her hand away and began rubbing her chest for her before leaning up and capturing each one in a long kiss as his hands held the small of her back firmly in place. She panted in pleasure as she ground over him faster and faster until finally a hot bright light burst inside her.

Her lungs burned. Her body shook. But somehow, she managed to keep from collapsing all over his battered body. She watched as his head fell back against the pillow in ecstasy as he came apart inside her. As he slipped from her, she fell to the mattress, the back of her hand coming to rest over her eyes. She heard him exhale sharply and she turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never been better." He said as he turned his head to look at her. "Of all the ways, and there are a few, I imagined this happening, this was not one of them." He confessed. She giggled and shook her head.

"Not bad though." She pointed out.

"Imagine what we could do if I could actually move." He boasted. She fell silent as the unspoken question lingered between them.

"What happens next?" She asked.

"You mean, is this going to happen again?" He asked as she turned onto her side. "I hope so."

"Are we…I mean, can we tell anyone?"

"You're not a secret to be kept, Bones." He said.

"What about work?"

"What about it? So long as you don't actually make out with me in my office, I think we'll be okay." He said. Her eyes fell and he slowly and pathetically turned onto his side. "Bones…What are you thinking?" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"That I'm going to have to try really hard to control myself around you now that I know what I'm dealing with." She confessed. He laughed before wincing and biting his lip.

"No laughing." He said. "Not good."

"Oh." She pouted at his pain, feeling sorry for him. "What can I do?"

"Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll let you know." He promised arrogantly, despite his current pain.

"What about our flight?"

"Delayed. Terrible luck." He pitied. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You're terrible." She grinned.

"I've heard differently." He said as he kissed her.


	22. Pachyderm

December 22nd: Groovycathers chose the word "pachyderm". I've had this one in notes for a while and I seriously debated whether or not to use it now, given recent events but I needed a win. So if you want to skip over this one, I totally understand.

OOOOO

"What is this fascination with making children's toys the wrong color?" She asked as she picked up the pink elephant. "Have you ever seen a pink pachyderm in your life?" She asked Booth. He opened his mouth. "Don't answer that." She interrupted before he could answer. He just laughed and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Bones?" She followed his gaze over her shoulder at a man fiddling with a bag and then walking away, leaving the backpack behind. "Take Parker. Get out of here." He instructed. "Hey Parker? I want you to stay with Bones. Don't let go of her hand, promise?" Parker nodded mindlessly. "I'll meet you in the parking lot. Okay?" Parker grabbed hold of Brennan's hand dutifully but Brennan's eyes pleaded with Booth to be careful. It was a busy holiday season and the department store was packed. "Go. Now." He commanded to Brennan. She took out her phone and began calling 911 as she led Parker out of the store as quickly as she could.

She heard the sales lady behind the counter cry out behind her as Booth told her what he had seen and it took everything Brennan had not to stop and turn around to see what had happened but she had Parker and she refused to let him be hurt because of her own curiosity. She got him out to the parking lot where the cops were already pulling up and she immediately headed over to tell them what she knew. She reached out to point out the location but Parker held on to her hand.

"No!" Parker said as he latched onto her tighter. "Dad said don't let go!" He cried, suddenly realizing that something bad was happening.

"I'm not going to let go. I promise. Here, take my other hand." She said as she gave her left hand over. "You're safe now, Parker. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She promised. People were pouring out of every exit except the one that they had used. As soon as the police officer was given the all clear on the evacuation, an explosion rocked the building. Brennan instinctively tightened her grip on Parker's hand before lifting him up into her arms.

"Daddy!" He cried, and Brennan closed her eyes, trying to forget the cry before she lost all control over her emotions completely. At the sound of running feet, she opened them again. She spotted him just in time to watch him stumbling out of the building. Medics immediately got him onto an ambulance and drove off without a single word to her or Parker about his status.

"Where are they taking him?" She demanded to know from a random cop. "What hospital?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out!" She yelled.

OOOOO

They finally found Booth's hospital and they rushed there as soon as they were able to leave. Parker had never let go of her hand, even in the taxi. Now, he was sitting next to her in the waiting room, still clutching her hand desperately. She knew that it would be bruised and sore tomorrow but she didn't care. Parker was following Booth's orders and nothing and no one would come between them until Booth gave the okay. Rebecca entered the room and threw her arms around her son, but he never let go of Brennan's hand. Doctors came and went, but there they sat, hands clasped together. When Booth finally was allowed visitors, Brennan and Parker were the first people that he asked for.

"Hey, there you are." Booth said. Parker grinned at seeing his father and glanced up to look at Brennan, still unsure if he could let go. Brennan understood and raised her hand.

"He never let go of my hand. Just like he promised." She said, hoping Booth would get the hint. He did and the look of appreciation and wonder on his face made her breath catch in her chest. She was certain that if they had been alone, he might have shed a tear over the small hand clasped tightly in hers.

"Well, can you let go of her hand now so I can get a hug?" He asked his son who nodded and ran into his arms. Brennan was certain that Booth had never hugged his son harder.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Parker." He whispered to his son. "I love you and I was just trying to keep you and Bones safe." Parker nodded. "You were very brave and I'm proud of you for taking care of Bones for me while I was busy."

"You're welcome." He said and Brennan smiled.

"I'll let you two have some alone time together." She said as she closed the door behind her.

OOOOO

"No, no. He's fine. Thanks to him, everyone was evacuated to the other side of the store or out of the building." Brennan assured Angela yet again. "No one was hurt. Yes, he was very observant." She smiled at her partner. "Okay. Thanks for calling Ange." She hung up the phone. "Angela wants me to give you a hug." She said as she wrapped her arms around her partner.

"I'll take it." He said as she pulled away.

"You saved a lot of lives today." She told him and he nodded. "Mine included." She said as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee. He looked down at it before gingerly picking it up.

"Oh Bones…" He murmured as he took in her bruised hand.

"It's the best bruise I've ever received." She said with a crooked smile.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did today." He whispered hoarsely. "You have no idea how much it means."

"You don't have to thank me, Booth. I wouldn't let anything happen to him anymore than I would let anything happen to you."

"But to know that I could trust you with my kid, no matter what, that's…" He paused. "It's everything." He said honestly. Brennan saw something new in his eyes as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly. She watched as he turned it over and kissed the sensitive skin of her inner wrist as well. Every part of her body reacted to the simple but sensual gesture and she placed the hand on his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him.

Almost instantly, the fear and worry over their relationship fell away and was replaced with the sheer gratitude that they were both alive and safe. He intertwined his fingers in her hair and kissed her freely, not caring in the least of what might happen beyond this moment. He pulled her towards him and began tugging at her clothes, wanting all of her under his hands. She took the opportunity to do the same and before long he was lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

"You scared me today." She confessed in his ear, unable to look at him when she informed him. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." She said as her fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head. He lay her down on the bed and covered her with his body.

"You're never going to lose me." He promised her and for once in her life, she believed him. She parted her legs and he nestled himself between her thighs. "No matter what happens, you will always have me." He whispered, sealing his vow with a kiss. Brennan felt him enter her and cried out against his mouth.

"Booth." She murmured, unable to process anything but the feeling of him stroking headlong inside her. She was overwhelmed with emotions as desire rioted against something deeper that he was evoking within her.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Just let go." She didn't want to. She wanted to hang on to this moment, to him, forever. The knowledge that this need within her could never be filled by anyone else, that only he could make her whole, was terrifying but her body wasn't afraid. It gave way to him gladly and she lost herself with him, tumbling through the most intense pleasure of her life. Booth trembled above her as he came down from his own intense high and she ran her fingernails over his neck, teasing him as he found the words to speak again.

"Bones…" Her name was a prayer on his lips and it shook her to the core. "That was… I mean I've never…" He didn't have the words but she didn't need them. She somehow understood.

"Me too, Booth." She replied, hoping that he would understand as well. He nodded as he kissed her neck.

She wasn't sure what had just happened, or if it would happen again, but she knew that something had irrevocably changed within her while he was touching her. For now, she was satisfied with knowing that whatever had just happened, it had happened for him too. The rest would come later.


	23. Kindle

December 23rd: Angiebc01 chose the word "kindle". Sorry it's short. I got home at 11:40 and wanted to post before midnight! The last two are all gonna be late. Fact of Christmas. Sorry folks. But you will get them!

OOOOO

He lit a fire inside her.

There was no other way to say it.

She was being set on fire from the inside out and her entire body was smoldering.

He was the only person to kindle her soul, who stood up to her, who saw her for who she was behind the walls and barricades and something about that made _this_ even better.

He whispered in her ear and she bucked wildly against him, even his words sending her up in flames.

When she absolutely couldn't take it another second, the blaze consumed her and she turned to ash underneath him, falling to the mattress in a heap.

And as she lay there under him, she knew for a fact that she was now his. He had burned any independence, any free will, out of her. The only part of her that remained had been forged by his hand. She had been branded by him. His name, which had so easily fallen from her lips, now covered every part of her being.

She had played with fire and become addicted to it.

Now her only hope was that she didn't end up burned.


	24. Cherry

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve Day! And if you are true Bones fans, you're quoting Booth right now as is only proper. High five for international nerdage. Also, I KNOW I will be late tomorrow. Christmas and family just get in the way of smut writing! Sigh… I promise it will be worth the wait though! Merry Christmas!

December 24th: NamelessGoddess chose the word "cherry".

OOOOO

Booth was having a stroke.

It was the only explanation for the sudden pounding in his head, the loss of auditory function, the way drool was slipping out of the corner of his mouth…

"Booth?" Brennan stared expectantly at him. She had obviously asked him a question. Fuck if he knew what it was.

"Huh?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" She sighed, knowing that he hadn't heard a word of what she had said. "Bones, you have to believe me. The second I saw you turn the corner, everything else went quiet and my brain stopped working and the only thing I can even focus on is how literally stunning you are in that dress." His eyes stayed on her body, proof that he could not tear his eyes away long enough to look her in the eye.

She gave him a stare that said he wasn't helping, but didn't comment.

"So you like the dress then?" She finally asked when it was apparent she was going to get nothing else out of him.

"I like the woman in the dress more." He informed her. "But yeah, that dress is definitely being your wingman tonight."

"I don't know what that means." She said with a frown.

"It's working hard to show everyone how fucking hot you are." She smirked at his cursing and he knew that he had given away a bit too much information.

"We have ten minutes." She said as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Is that a challenge? Permission? A warning?" He asked as he took a step closer to her.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked as she fixed her cherry lip gloss in the mirror with a finger. It was Booth's favorite and she knew it.

"I want to bend you over that vanity and fuck you from behind while you watch in the mirror." He said, knowing just how much dirty talk turned her on. Sure enough, she flushed from head to toe and he could practically see the blood rushing to her core. She met his eyes in the mirror.

"Do you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to play it cool. Oh Bones, the things I could do to you right now, he thought as she nibbled on her own lip. He wanted to nibble on that lip for her. He wanted to suck the flavored flesh into his mouth so badly he could nearly taste it.

"If you let me, I would have you screaming my name." He promised as he stepped behind her and rubbed his erection into the sweet curve of her ass. Her hands cupped the edge of the vanity, certain that he was going to have his way with her before they left the room.

"All because of a dress?" She asked.

"The right dress on the right woman on the right night is a weapon of mass destruction." He informed her. She smiled at his hyperbolic statement.

"Tell me what you would do to me…" She said as she caught his eye in the mirror. "If we had time."

"Oh, that dress would be over your waist and I would bury my cock inside you." He started and she let out a little pant as she felt his erection rub against her. "And I bet that you are so wet and tight right now, just pert and willing to be taken. Am I right, Bones?" She didn't respond, but her eyes fluttered shut. "And I wouldn't have time to undress you, so your nipples would be straining through the silk on that dress, desperate for attention. I bet they feel heavenly against that material, teasing but never getting the friction they need so you would just be ratcheting up your desire with every thrust." His hips began to twist against hers. "And oh, the sight of you in the mirror." He said as his mouth went dry. "The sight of you flushed as you watch me slide in and out of your dripping wet pussy over and over again, it's the most erotic thing…" He stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "Your legs spread out as your hands clutch the dresser." He watched as her legs did just that. "The sight and the sounds and the smells and the sensation would all meet until you were begging me to take you harder, faster…" He was full-fledged grinding into her now and she was rubbing herself against him with every thrust.

"Do it." She panted as she hiked up her own dress. "I don't care if we're late. Do it." She begged. Booth already had his pants around his ankles at the first sound she made and he gladly rammed into her hot core. They both cried out at the sensation.

"God, Bones you're soaked." He realized as she squirmed in front of him. She met his eyes in the mirror and they screamed for him to take her. He knew not to question a good thing and took her permission for what it was. He placed his hands over hers, keeping her exactly where she was, and fulfilled his promise. She was loud, and it only served to spur him on faster as she begged and moaned.

"Keep your eyes open." He commanded as he reached around to rub her clit. She white knuckled the dresser but watched the scene in the mirror as he fingered her in full view. The sight and sensation was too much and she came instantly. Booth only managed to last a few more seconds as her orgasm triggered his own and he thrust half-heartedly into her until he slipped from her wet body. Both completely spent, he managed to turn her around and pull her the few steps towards the bed.

"Let me kiss you." He begged as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled at the simple request and she wrapped an arm around him as he kissed her passionately. "Wait…is that…" he kissed her again. "Strawberry?" She nodded and he groaned. "You taste like pie." He groaned.

"I thought you might like that one." She said with a crooked smile.

"Like?" He said as he pressed her into the mattress. "We're never leaving this house again."


	25. Scarf

December 25th: RositaLG chose the word "scarf". Merry Christmas/Happy Boxing Day, my friends. Thank you for all of your dedicated reading and reviewing. I am so very grateful that you enjoy and participate. It makes it so much fun for me!

OOOOO

Booth ran the scarf through the headboard and tied each end to her wrists.

"How does that feel?" He asked as Brennan tested them out.

"Good." She said as she twisted her wrists, rubbing the silk against her skin. "Really good." She hummed.

"Hey, cut it out. Leave some of the work for me." He said as he examined her. She smirked as his eyes raked over her naked body, checking his work.

Brennan had thought she had heard him incorrectly when he had seen the silk scarf and muttered that he'd rather see it around her wrists than covering her neck. But sure enough when she offered it to him, he raised his eyebrow but took it gladly. Now she was naked and tied to her headboard and damn if it wasn't turning her on to see this side of Booth. They were only a few weeks into their sexual relationship but she still wasn't used to seeing the sexual side of him after years of him keeping that part of his life so private.

"Like what you see?" She asked him, wondering how long he was going to stare at her before he made his move.

"Mm." He murmured without giving her a straight answer. He undressed and Brennan watched in amazement at how perfectly shaped he was. She didn't think she would ever get used to the sight.

"Like what you see?" He returned her question and she smiled before biting her lip and nodding. "Now, what to do with you…" He pondered.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Brennan stated but Booth shook his head.

"You may be tied up, but you have the control." He took a knee on the mattress. "Tell me what you want." He requested. She looked at him for a moment. His question finally settled in and she considered it.

"Kiss me." She requested. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she pouted as she realized her own mistake. "I want you to kiss me on the mouth. I want to taste your tongue." She requested again. Booth's eyes darkened as he leaned in and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, just as she requested. He pulled away and she fought the urge to demand it again. He waited expectantly. "Kiss my neck. I love it when you kiss my neck." She confessed. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck. Her wrists bit at the silk as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around him. "And my ear lobe." She added and he sucked it into his mouth. She sighed.

"You taste like heaven." He informed her as his hands reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear before switching to the other side of her neck.

"Oh, lower…" She purred, loving what he was doing to her. His lips were magical, every kiss evoking the best feelings in her. He moved down, covering her collarbone and shoulder with wet kisses. "Booth, my breasts…" She begged.

"What about them?"

"Touch them, kiss them, suck them." Booth did exactly as she commanded, rolling the mounds of flesh in his hands before placing his mouth on them. She felt every action on her chest reciprocate in her core. Every tug on her nipples tugged her inner walls. Every wet swipe of his tongue was craved by her clitoris. Brennan didn't know which she wanted more so she just begged "Lower."

"Where?" He asked, demanding specifics.

"Go down on me." She asked as her legs spread for him. He inhaled sharply at her glistening sex but he didn't move.

"How?" She groaned as she tried to fight her way out of the scarf. "Tell me how." A touch of desperation was in his own voice and it made her feel better about her own quivering desire.

"Lick me." Her hips danced off the mattress as his tongue hit her slit. Unable to hold him in place with her hands, her leg wrapped over his shoulder. "Oohhh yes." She hummed as he tasted her.

"You're delicious." He praised. "I love the taste of you." He stole a kiss on the junction of her thigh without permission, unable to resist.

"I want you to fuck me." She prodded. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue." He closed his eyes but opened them again to make her request a reality. His tongue plunged into her, darting into her in quick, playful strokes. "Yes, yes…" She kept time with his tongue. "Oh, Booth! My clit, please!" She begged as her hands fought to do it herself. "Put your fingers inside me." His mouth encapsulated her clit as he sucked and tongued it. His long fingers slipped into her and began stroking forward, massaging her g-spot and driving her mad. "Oh yes…don't stop. Don't ever stop." She gasped as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. "Booth…Booth!" She arched forward against the restraints as she came on his fingers. He licked her clean before drawing his own fingers into his mouth to clean them. Brennan hung limply from the headboard like a ragdoll.

"Here…" He said as he reached for the scarf.

"No." She said as she pulled back. "Not yet." Booth looked puzzled but pulled his hands back. "I want to get you off like this." She told him. She spread her legs again so that he could see her. "I want you to talk to me while you touch yourself." She explained. "How do you feel right now?"

"Hard." He answered immediately.

"Mm, and so smooth." She knew from experience. She watched as his hand slid over his erection once. "My smooth walls, your smooth cock, rubbing over each other. It feels heavenly, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He agreed as he fisted his erection. "Tight, warm, wet…" He stroked himself as he closed his eyes.

"Oohh, yes." She agreed. Her voice got him to open his eyes and he watched her as she moaned.

"Jesus Christ, Bones…" He groaned as he stroked faster at the sight.

"What do you like?" She asked.

"Your wet pussy, spread open and dripping for me." He said as he fisted himself faster and faster. She arched against the restraints again, desperate to relieve the ache between her thighs again. "Oh, you love dirty talk. It will get you off again, won't it Bones?" He was turning the tables but she didn't care.

"Yes." She moaned. "I imagine you, deep inside me." She added and Booth's hips began thrusting into his hand.

"Let me have some of you." He begged. He reached out his hand and gathered her wetness on his fingers before stroking it over himself. "Oh!" He rubbed it over himself. "Oh Bones, you're perfect. You feel perfect."

"Come for me, Booth. Come on the sound of my voice." She demanded. And as if she could summon it, he came for her, shooting hot streams over his stomach. When Booth could move again, he reached for his t-shirt, cleaning himself up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he slipped her wrists from the silk and kissed each of them lovingly.

"So much more than okay." He muttered as he lay down next to her. "That was…" He paused. "Only you, Bones. No one else could ever get that crazed of a reaction from me."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Really." He assured her.

"Good." She smiled at that knowledge. "Because I don't intend to share you with anyone else."

"Never again." He promised.


End file.
